Dinner
by Tozapen
Summary: AU where set in Victorian styled times. The Makaras are the richest and most savage family in the area and not to mention, hidden cannibals, which are said to be rumors, to calm the nerves of the lower bloods of course. Tavros Nitram is in desperate need for money and is bribed to sit and have dinner with the youngest Makara, Gamzee. Rated M for cannibalistic practices and more.
1. Chapter 1

Act 1

Gamzee Makara, the youngest of the Highblood Makara family, twenty three years of age, walked down the immense hall of his estate. The red, hard lush carpet brought a homely atmosphere, the walls studded with various bookcases full of lengthy volumes on various subjects based around on anatomy and philosophy, shelves full of old trinkets of glass statues and tiny clocks. Large gold and red curtains were swept back with their matching golden tassels tying them back. The dying sun created shadows on the red carpet, occasionally the orange sunshine fell on Gamzee's midnight black hair, lighting his horns and igniting the dull gaze in his eyes.

He flexed his arm slightly and fixed his sleeve collar, folding back the fabric and pinning it with a pearl button. He walked diligently into the even larger wood framed dining room. With a small twitch to fix his tie, he took the seat next to the far head of the table and looked down at the empty white plate in front of him.

"Mitnua, I take it our guest has yet to arrive." Gamzee looked at the passing servant. The four horned troll gave him a look, the little twitch of his lips told Makara he was surprised at the sudden attention. Kurloz picked up this one down at the market a few years back, giving him a helmet to fit his shaky mental state.

"He's coming!" Mitnua said a little too loudly, he clamped his hands over his mouth at once. "...He's coming."

"How long?" Gamzee craned his head to the side.

"Few minutes...Few minutes!" And with that the little lower blooded troll scuttled away. "I'll get the food!"

Almost on cue, the doorbell rang. The ringing echoed throughout the halls, making Gamzee stand at once and walk speedily to the front door. He fixed his tie once more and found his brother, Kurloz already opening the door.

"Brother, really? This is my guest." Gamzee chided his mute brother. Kurloz looked back with a teasing smile, the thick black stitches straining against his skin. Behind him Gamzee's guest peered timidly around Kurloz's tall form. "Please, follow me. I'll show you to the dining room."

Kurloz caught up to his younger brother and signed "Why did you bring a lowblood?"

"Is there any rule against it?" Gamzee didn't hesitate to sign him back.

"Father will be angry." Kurloz warned with a stern gaze.

"He's always angry." The younger Makara gave a shrug and shooed his brother away with a look. With hands clasped behind his back, he slowed his stride so his guest would stop storming so hard in effort to keep up with him. "I do hope I have caused you no trouble with your time."

"It's...fine. There was nothing going on tonight." He answered back.

Gamzee grit his teeth.

"Although, I am most certainly honored for such an invitation," His guest stuttered in his hasty response to save himself. "I would have made time for this...anyways."

Gamzee relaxed his jaw and stepped into the dining hall. He stopped by a chair next to the head of the table and gestured for his guest to sit down. Once the large horned troll was set in his chair, Makara sat opposite him.

"The cooks have prepared a three course meal for us this evening," Gamzee said to break the long silence, he lowered his eyes at the guest. "I do hope you are fond of meat."

"I..uh...haven't had in such a while...with the shortages and all." Travos, the name of his guest, answered.

"You are certainly in for a treat this evening, I suppose." Makara nodded and watched as a maid came out with two large plates. A servant behind her carried two wine bottles with a wine glass in each hand.

Both plates were identical in food, a large, delicately made salad tossed expertly with cheeses, dressings and some slices of meat on the side. The meat was cooked to a timid softness. Although, to Tavros's surprise, the juices that came from the meat were blue.

"What type of meat is this?" Tavros asked, dodging Makara's gaze as they ate.

"From the far off lands...an _exotic _animal, as Kurloz puts it." Gamzee offered a short, reassuring smile. Although it was hardly a smile in Tavros's opinion.

"...Why did you call for me here?" Tavros couldn't help but ask.

Tavros Nitram was a man of twenty one years, with little education to back him into a well paying apprenticeship anywhere. He, like every low blood out here, was pressed down by the highbloods, mostly the Makaras themselves. He lived deep in the slums, constantly living in fear of the other, less civilized bloods that were forced to live around him. When Tavros received a payment of a thousand gold coins in turn for a night with the youngest Makara, he had no choice but to swallow his pride and take it. His lusus needed the money more than Nitram needed his pride.

"You took the payment." Gamzee said simply.

"Why me?" Nitram dared to press.

"I give you money, I give you food, I allow you to enter my home...and you continue to ask questions?" Makara watched as Tavros fidgeted in his seat. "This is why I called for you, Mr. Nitram. You are unlike the rest."

"I live in the slums, I work day to day hoping I don't get stabbed in the street one faithful night and I nearly eat out of the gutters," Nitram fumbled with his anger, "I am no different than those..._animals _that live around me. _They _just know how to live better than me."

"You think of yourself like a beaten dog in a wolf's pack then? Receiving only the scraps and bitten when you try for more," Makara shook his head. "So you must think of this as being fed from an owner. Tell me, , are you afraid I'll turn around and beat you with a rolled newspaper?"

"...I came here for money not to be humiliated." Tavros answered in a low voice. "But, I'm not expecting to leave this house of all places without my back carved in with your insignia like I have seen done to most."

"You misinterpret the rumors." Makara shook his head. "Those were my father's guests and prisoners. I nor my brother break such house laws."

Before Tavros could say anything the servants were back with the second course. On either of their plates was a large portion of meat that was stuffed with steaming rice and vegetables, blanketing the stuffed meal were slices of what looked to be the breast meat of the animal. Around this dish were green leafy vegetables of all sorts, small tomatoes and the occasional berry scattered along the plate.

"That's a lot of..."

"Animal? I think not," Makara waited for Nitram to fork his way into the delicately cooked food. "We _never _waste a single bit of the animal, as my father would say."

"Then it's a good idea I've never bothered to look in your garbage for food." Tavros said quietly.

If Gamzee was angry at this, he didn't show it. Instead he put on the slightest twitch of a smile and cut open his food delicately.

"You ah...worked as a doctor before, right?" Tavros started up a conversation once more, slightly guilty at his previous comment.

"I did, for a short while." Gamzee nodded, taking bit of meat with rice piled on top.

"Why...why'd you quit?"

"My father didn't appreciate me _saving _lowblood lives," Gamzee gave a curt move of his head as his spoke, keeping his eyes focused on his guest even as he cut his meal into sizable bites. "The family hardly profited from it considering I did most of my surgeries for free. So I moved onto something more pleasing to his eye. I became a sort of contractor for many of the failing...business out there."

Nitram took a small sip of his wine, dodging his gaze.

"Is that why you called for me?" He said finally. "Because of my dying business?...I can assure you I have nothing."

"I did not bring you here for any business. I am well aware of your state of living, ." Makara swished the wine in his cup and took a short drink.

"Then why?" Tavros narrowed his gaze at Gamzee. The youngest Makara only watched Tavros's growing aggravation, he relished the feeling. Makara rarely was able to have such a conversation with anyone, any conversation with emotion that is.

Lightening flashed outside, making Nitram jump in surprise. Wine spilled out of his cup and onto his now empty plate. Rain started to patter hard against the large mansion. Maids, at once, began to close the curtains around them.

"Well, as a host I certainly cannot allow you to walk out there in the rain," Gamzee said at once. "You will stay here for the night."

"Wait but-"

"Mitnua!" Makara called out. The buzzing little troll came in, looking at Makara for orders.

"Take, Mr. Nitram up to the guest bedroom. He will be staying for the night. Allow him an extra set of clothing to rest." Gamzee stood to take his leave, ignoring Nitram's protests.

"Come! Come!" Mituna grabbed at Nitram's sleeve.

As Gamzee walked toward the kitchens his brother came to his side, signing furiously at him.

"Why the hell did you feed him _our food?_" If he could scream, he would.

"He was our guest, brother." Gamzee answered calmly.

"So were the others, but you killed them all!" He signed. "That was a waste of good food, Gamzee. And you know it!"

"I don't intend to kill this one. Calm down, brother. I can handle this," The youngest Makara chided his brother, "But do not go to father. You know it'll cause more trouble than it's worth."

Kurloz took his leave, angrily storming off to some other room while Gamzee pushed through the flapping doors of the kitchen. A dozen cooks were shuffling around, cleaning up the remainders of dinner.

"Master Makara what do you wish to do with...the remainders...?" One servant asked. Two other servants pulled back the container top and gave way to a served head of a blue blooded troll that was prisoner to Gamzee's father. His soulless yellow eyes looked up at the ceiling, mouth gaping and half clogged with its own blue blood. It's teeth were still intact and its hair was shaved, gone and unable to tell its gender now. The surgical rip where Gamzee himself gave this troll a quick death cleared through the spinal cord. The rest of the cord curled around it in the container along with some other parts that weren't use in tonight's meal.

"I do hate to throw away good food...but the brain is bad for the eater's mind," Gamzee gave a little pout, "Burn it and do what you will with the ashes."

"Yes, Master Makara." The green blooded maid nodded and took the container to the furnace room.

"I'd crave a yellow blood for tomorrow, perchance." Gamzee started up out of the kitchen. "Put them in the holding cell."

"Yes, Master Makara." A passing blue blood shuffled past, queasy at the sight of the container.

* * *

Upstairs, Tavros Nitram was getting dressed in the plain white pajamas Gamzee had sent up to his room with Mitnua. He just finished brushing his teeth and spotted Mitnua shuffling awkwardly around his room with his clothing.

"No need to wash them," Nitram said, "I...plan to leave in the morning."

"No no no no no no no." Mitnua shook his head furiously. "You can't. Makara will be mad. I..ohh...I don't like Gamzee mad."

"Why would he be? I _need _to leave, Mitnua." He pressed, narrowing his gaze at the helmet wearing troll.

"Ohhhh...now you're mad..." His yellow nails dug into the plastic of the helmet. "No no no no no no."

"I'm not mad, Mitnua. Don't worry." He tried to calm down the troll.

"You'll be mad...like all of them were..." Mitnua bit his black lip, "After you find out what Gamzee feeds. He feeds his guests 'good food' but it's not good food. no no no no no."

Before Tavros could ask Mitnua what the hell he was talking about the little troll left the room, with Nitram's clothes.

"Good food?" Tavros asked aloud but shook away the thought. Instead he curled into the feather bed, softer than anything he's ever slept on, and dreamt of his lusus.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1 Count.

Tavros woke up in the middle of the night in a panic. He was a light sleeper, for good reason, and the sound of footsteps outside his door jolted him awake. For a moment he searched desperately for his lusus and realized he had left the tiny thing back in his home. Tinkerbull knew of his deal with Gamzee and the money and wouldn't be expecting him to be back until the next night. Nitram calmed down a little and let out a stifled yawn, for once his back didn't ache from the rough surface of the thin feathered bed he usually slept on.

He got off the bed and carefully opened the door to the hall of the third floor. The doors were big enough for Tavros to peek his large horns out and turn his head without them catching onto something. Down the corridor he spotted a light, illuminating the dark shape of one of the Makara brothers.

"Mr. Makara!" Tavros whispered harshly, calling to the figure. If he heard, he didn't answer. Instead the figure turned the corner and left Nitram in the dark.

"I'll speak to you in the morning then." Tavros gave a short sigh and closed the door softly behind him. He sat on the bed, rubbing his temples lightly. There was a headache coming on. In the lush bathroom he washed his face and drank some of the tap water to moisten his parch throat. The clock in his room chimed midnight, the smooth melody unable to wake anyone if they were to sleep with this clock in the room.

Tavros just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Once more he went to the door that led to the hall and peered down. The light was coming back down.

"Gamzee!" Tavros called out to the figure. He couldn't see very well but he soon regretted ever calling out to the figure. The light illuminated a large hand, bigger than Gamzee and Kurloz's. Thick black hair came down in long lengths around a strong, able bodied man that could be much mistaken for a savage viking. He was in his late forties, gray streaks beginning to taint the raven black color. Even through the pin stripped pajamas, Tavros could see the sheer amount of muscle that rippled through this man. Gamzee's father. The Grand Highblood.

"You." The voice was like gravel, dark and ominous. Tavros had no choice but to stay in his spot like a deer caught in the headlights. "Who are you to be sleeping here?"

"I...I am Tavros Nitram." The low blood gathered up his courage. "Gamzee Makara, your son, he...invited me here."

"_Bribed _is more like." The fire of the candle showed a strong, bony jaw that fit around thick black lips, curled back into a snarl every time this man, The Grand Highblood as most address him, spoke.

"I was in need of the money. I had no choice." Nitram stood his ground.

"You could have lived without it, Mr. Nitram." A grim smile came upon his lips. "Do you know what happens to the other guests my son has brought in? Do you believe my sons are pure and free of _my _moral misconduct?"

Tavros became silent, dodging the fierce purple yellow gaze that flickered against the candle.

"The apple does not fall far from the tree, you must know." The Grand Highblood stood straight and took his leave. "I bid you a goodnight, Mr. Nitram."

"Goodnight." Tavros bowed his head as the larger troll passed. At once, Tavros shut the door and curled up into his bed, forcing sleep to overcome the shivers that plagued his spine.

* * *

"Get up! Get up!" Mitnua brought Tavros from his heavy sleep. He took a breath and got up groggily, the conversation of the Grand Highblood from just hours before made its way into his thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut and finally took a breath, Mitnua was stupidly grinning, teeth poking awkwardly out of his lips just as his tongue buzzed a little between them. "Are you up? You're up!"

"I am. I am, Mitnua." Tavros rubbed his head. "Why are you so happy? It's so early in the morning."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Mitnua's voice shot down into a mellow tone at once, his grin became a tiny frown but his tongue continued to buzz between his lips as he waited for Tavros to get up. "Gamzee wants to break his fast with you."

"He is kind but...I really should be going. Tinkerbull will be waiting for me." Tavros took the clean set of clothes from Mitnua and set it down on his lap.

"Gamzee...Gamzee is going to be maaaaaddd..." Mitnua protested. "Don't make Gamzee maaaaddddd."

"Why are you...saying it like that?" Tavros raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Nothing! Go...Go change! Don't leave. Don't leave, Tavros. Don't leave." Suddenly Mitnua was pleading, grabbing onto Tavros's shoulders and staring down at him through the visor of his yellow helmet.

"I won't then. Mitnua, please! Let go of me." Tavros peeled himself away from the buzzing troll and stood. "I'll change and eat my morning meal with Gamzee."

Mitnua gave a buzzing, happy grin and left the room at once. The buzzing from his tongue was still heard from down the hall.

"I was paid for the night...not the morning." Tavros thought aloud as he changed. "If the Grand 'blood speaks true about his son, then what is he planning to do with me?"

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Nitram. I do hope you've had a pleasant nights sleep." Gamzee gave a smile as Tavros walked down into the expansive dining room.

"...I did." Tavros answered delicately. "Why am I still being treated as your guest?"

"Because you still treat me as a host." His answer made Tavros shiver a little. "Please, take a seat."

Reluctantly, Tavros took a seat in front of Gamzee. This time around they were at the other end of the table, in front of them was a plate of lovingly made french toast powdered with sugar and small red berries. Tavros delicately ate, feeling Gamzee's gaze burn into him.

To Gamzee, it was like watching a deer eat from his palm. Tavros would be quick to flinch and bolt away if Gamzee did the slightest bit of harm to him or even attempt to pet him for that matter. Gamzee loved this sense of ownership over the low blooded troll. He didn't want to give up this feeling so quickly, not yet anyways.

"I kept you the night so you would answer my proposition with a well rested mind." Gamzee said finally. Tavros looked up, curious. "Consider what you've told me about your...terrible state of living, I'd like to offer you a job here. I will find a barrack for your lusus and yourself, three meals every day, a bath for yourself and clothing of course."

"You want me to become one of your hand maids?" Tavros narrowed his gaze.

"I stated that you will work for me. I never specified the type of job you will be doing here." Makara evened his tone with Nitram, studying the small twitch of annoyance. "I want you to think wisely, Mr. Nitram."

_The apple does not fall far from the tree. _The words of Gamzee's father flooded through Tavros's mind. _This was a trap. The dinner was a trap. _

_"_I suspect you aren't giving me much of a choice." Tavros said finally, wiping his lips free of the powder and the bloody juices of plump berries.

"I found a way to have money tucked safely into your home. I can just as easily find a way to have your home turned to ashes, Mr. Nitram." There was no bit of emotion in the threat, making Tavros stop at once. His eye widened and his fingers tightened around the table cloth.

Tavros was now the deer who sensed danger from the hand that was feeding him, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"So I have to take the offer." Nitram said slowly.

"You will take the offer, Tavros," Gamzee let out a small twitch of a smile. "It's just a matter of how long it will take you to accept that your service belongs to me."

"Why are you storming in on my life like this?" Tavros slammed his hands into the table. Gamzee only blinked at the aggression, picking his head up a little to meet his pet's gaze.

"If a man can, a man will." The youngest Makara brother said, quoting a line from a book he read not so long ago.

"Why can't you just-"

The doorbell rang. The sound of Mitnua's buzzing breezed past the dining area, making both of them wait for the yellow blooded troll to answer the door. Gamzee took the moment to tear through Tavros's stature, slender bodied and fit for hard work. The strained muscles of his neck stuck out, defining his anger and strong will, jaw line curved in delicately, a man just broken into the terrible truths of the world, but Gamzee thought it would fit lovingly with a collar around it.

"Young Master Makara!" The scratchy voice of the helmeted troll brought Gamzee out of his trance. He stood at once and strode toward the door. Tavros quickly strode after him, not wanting to be alone to think of the "deal" Gamzee had forced onto him.

"How may I help the man at the door?" Gamzee said as he strode to the group waiting at his front door. He fixed his silken black tie and tucked it neatly into his purple vest.

"Gamzee Makara, correct?" It was law enforcement, corrupted beyond belief. He thought he had paid them to stay out of his father's way this month. "We have a warrant to take a guest that may be resting in your premises."

"Who will that be?" The young master asked the police chief, who wasn't actually a man at the door but rather a woman of strong build. "I have many guests."

"He goes by the name of Tavros Nitram. He is to be questioned of a death of a blue blooded troll by the name of Evrist Zerent." She took out several papers, all stamped by the infamous Neophyte Redglare.

Gamzee took the moment to look over at Tavros, the ghost of a smile on his lips as Tavros's eyes were wide with shock.

_Did father frame him for our meal last night? _Gamzee thought, watching as Tavros started to stutter. _Is this what he meant by payment of my guests? My...this is a new way to play this game. _

"What is wrong with your...?" The chief looked at Tavros, watching him break into a cold sweat.

"My servant of the house," Gamzee took Tavros's chin tightly into his hand, squeezing the delicate cheeks until he felt Tavros bite on his tongue. "Correct?"

"Y...Yes...Servant of the...house." Tavros trembled in his grip, locking his gaze with the youngest Makara. His life was literally in this Makara brother now. "I am a servant of this house."

"He is new here, please, you must excuse me." Gamzee looked back at the chief, "Please, feel free to check the estate. I can assure you, you will not find this figure of the name 'Tavros Nitram' anywhere. It seems like the lot of you have traveled far to come here. You must come have lunch with us after you finish your...investigations."

"That would not be best, Master Makara. If we cannot find Tavros Nitram here we must go and sear-"

"Mitnua! Tell the cooks we are having a feast lunch for a dozen!" Gamzee interrupted the chief. "And...Aazoth, you look pale. Please, go upstairs and rest. I will be with you in the moment." **  
**

Mitnua scuttled down the hall, dragging Tavors- Aazoth, now rather, down with him. The chief nodded her head in thanks and sent her team out in various groups around parts of the estate to search.

"Master Makara, this may be an intrusive question but I must ask, since it is against the law," The green blooded troll chief looked at the young master, "You are in no way...abusing...any of your servants, are you?"

"By the Messiahs, chief, I would never lay a hand on any of these fine workers. They have done me good service," Gamzee put on a defensive tone, "I am no moral rights or beliefs to touch any one of them. Only if it means to give them a physical touch of gratitude."

"Of course, Master Makara. I didn't think any less." Chief made her way into the house, leaving Gamzee to shut the front doors of the estate.

"Oh father, you are playing such an interesting game with this one." Gamzee smiled a littlle and took his leave to check on his new servant.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: ok I'll try to stop the stupid typos and such from now on. You guys are good at finding my mistakes c: and thanks for the feedback!

* * *

Act 1 (count.)

Tavros was shaking when rushed into his room. He shut the door and looked feverishly for his lusus. Of course, Tinkerbull wasn't there for comfort. He only had a blanket, three pillows and a large green plush chair next to a tiny table. He slid down the length of the door and put his head in between his legs.

_Evrist Zerent? _Tavros thought. _He jumped me at least three times before. Cut my side and sent me to the hospital. _

With a weak hand he reached under his shirt and touched the pink, indented scar at his side. _All for a couple of coins and my groceries. _

_"_I didn't kill him." Tavros whispered to himself, shaking his head furiously. His horn banged into the door behind him, sending him vibrations of shock. He gave a wince and rubbed the base of his right horn. "I haven't seen him in weeks. He's...He's dead?"

It was more of a cursed gift from up above if Evrist was dead. The damned troll was gone, his crew would leave that part of the slums and never bother Tavros again. But by some twist of cruel fate, his death was pinned on him. As if Tavros had the single bone in his body to murder anyone.

"Aazoth. Open this door." Gamzee's voice made Tavros nearly jump out of his skin. He watched at the door opened, the youngest Makara gave his shoulders a small roll as he walked into the room, with the black heel of his fine leather shoe he shut the door behind him, the sound of the law enforcement troupe muffled once more.

"I didn't kill him." Tavros said at once, the back of his shirt beginning to plaster against his skin as he broke into a cold sweat.

"I believe you. But I am most certain Lady Redglare will have to take much more persuasion to believe your innocence." He stepped a little to the side, studying the frightened troll.

"Are...Are you going to give me to them?" Nitram asked, stepping away from Gamzee. If the answer was yes, Tavros would try his luck out the window and try to reach his lusus, escape to some other part of the slums and take his chances there.

Gamzee Makara saw all of this in Tavros's terrified yellow gaze. He stopped his pacing and stood still in front of the troll.

"Why would I give you to Lady Redglare? For something you didn't even do?" He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "The Miss has been attempting to find any reason to overthrow my family for years now. Even if you did kill this Evrist Zerent, why would I give her the satisfaction of a corrupted servant under my care?"

"But I didn't-" Tavros had his cheeks pinched painfully under the thin, sharp fingernails of Gamzee. He bit his tongue against as the taller troll leaned down close to his face, his breath tickled his nose as he spoke.

"_I know _you didn't kill the blue blood. But _Lady Redglare _doesn't seem to care about that." Gamzee said slowly. "From this point on _you _are Aazoth. My personal house servant. Do you understand?"

"Don't they have a picture of me or something?" Tavros managed to ask against his pinched tongue.

"You think they have pictures of all the low bloods living in the slums? _Think, __Aazoth. _They have only names, no pictures." Makara grit his teeth.

"Only names...no pictures." Nitram squeaked as Gamzee pinched harder, blood starting to well up from cuts on his tongue.

"Now, you will serve these law enforcement troops lunch. Take care of the laundry. Then you will take care to wash my father's beddings, my brother's and my own. In that order. Do you hear?"

Tavros gave a small twitch of his head as an answer.

"The law enforcement will be long gone by then. I will send someone out to gather your lusus and your belongings. You will join me for dinner after you are done with your chores and you will sleep right after." Gamzee let go of his face and stood straight. "Is that understood, Aazoth?"

"Yes." Tavros nodded against.

"Yes, Master Makara." Gamzee corrected him.

"Yes, Master Makara." Nitram said again.

Gamzee couldn't help but feel a bit of overbearing ownership over the low blood now. It was like a hunger he had been craving for so long it was almost forgotten. Now the hunger was impossible to ignore. He needed Tavros to be on a tight leash and collar, he felt it suited his hunger. Be it physically or metaphorically, Gamzee couldn't tell.

* * *

"Master Makara this meal is wonderful!" The Chief praised her thanks to the head of the table, the Grand Highblood. The brute man sat at the head of the table, cutting neatly into a thick slab of roast.

"What type of gravy is this? The roast is nearly dripping with it." One of the officers dug his teeth into the yellow bleeding roast slice.

"Hive bee honey," Master Makara answered, "But do not be worried. The cooks have shimmered it to a less...deadly concoction, if you will. All is left is the sugar sweet paste of it."

"Genius idea." Another piped up.

"Father, it is nearly the evening hour." Kurloz signed to him.

"I suppose you are right, Kurloz." The Grand Highblood stood up from his seat. "Kind guests, I would love for you all to stay the night, but alas...you all have a duty to fulfill."

"Ah, right...It seems I've lost track of time." Chief got up abruptly. "Thank you for the hospitality, Master Makara. Troops, roll out."

All the workers of Law Enforcement got up at once, leaving their plates and thanks for the meals to the head of the table. Gamzee dapped the corner of his lips with a white tablecloth and looked at his father.

"Are they going to pay for the meal like my guest did?" Gamzee asked lightly. Kurloz shot him a warning look but it hardly fazed his younger brother.

"You specifically asked me for a new chew toy, so I gave you one." The grand master of the house gave him a lazy glare as he drank his wine. "Do not throw it back in my face, I can just as easily take him away."

"I am not throwing this back in your face. I'm simply wondering why you pinned your blue blood death on _my _guest." Gamzee swished his own wine glass.

"You wanted a new thing to play with. So I gave you a new _thing." _He gave a slight yawn. "This conversation is going in circles. I gave you a new friend to play with. You will do what you will, as always. This will be the end of your questioning, do you hear?"

"As you wish, father." Gamzee raised his voice. "Mitnua! Gather the plates, this meal is over."

Mitnua, the small buzzing yellow blood troll came in to gather the plates, skillfully balancing on them on his small arms. Before he left, he turned to the Grand Highblood.

"The Chef says they still have the wings and the...the thighs." Mitnua repeated the code words the Chef used, although Mitnua didn't know what they meant, the grand master seemed to have taken into account of the real meaning.

The large roast in the middle was the torso of a prisoner yellow blood, just as Gamzee as requested the night before. It was cooked and placed on a spit, roasted for hours until it resembled nothing but a shrunken, dripping fat piece of roast. Everything else about the body was left in the kitchens during the meal.

"We left out that much?" Kurloz signed and realized an eyebrow. "Breakfast, perhaps?"

"I'm requesting a feast soon for all the highbloods," Master Makara said aloud, "Tell the Chef to save the parts for the event. Season them and do what he must."

Mitnua gave a nod and scuttled out of the area, leaving the three Makaras to themselves.

"Lady Redglare seems have the extreme intent to attempt to catch us off guard this year," Kurloz began to sign away, "Perhaps it is best for Gamzee...to keep your new pet alive longer than the others."

"Depends on how he becomes accustomed to this new life." Gamzee passed a look at his father. "After all, this change came so sudden."

"So will the lives of ourselves if we do not stay clear from Lady Redglare's watchful gaze." The Grand Highblood ignored the look. "You will keep him alive for the year."

"Very well." The youngest Makara said at last and he stood. "I will go find him, I suppose."

"Go on then." His father dismissed him and began to sign to his brother, speaking of other political matters that Gamzee didn't both to care about.

* * *

"Aazoth." Gamzee steeped into his bed room. The room was grand in size, purple curtains, carpet and cloths alike brought no more than a dark wine color to the room. It was a quirk of his, it started with his father dressing him in little purple waist coats and the like. Gamzee seemed to have yet to grow out of it.

Tavros looked up from his spot, he was just fixing Gamzee's bed. The room was spotless for once. It was the last job for Tavros but it had taken the longest to clean up. He brushed his palms against his pants and looked at the young master.

"I finished everything." He said. "Your clothes are folded up in your wardrobe.

"Better work than most." Makara wiped a finger against his oak study desk. "I must say, it was a good idea to have you work for this house."

"I had no choice." Nitram gave a shrug.

Gamzee had the ghost of a smile creeping along his face at that. He rubbed his finger along his pant leg and reached into his pocket. "I'm glad we're beginning to know our place."

Tavros gave him a look, his lips parted as if to give protest but didn't say anything. The taller troll stepped forward, his hair was sweeping mess and creating a shadow across Tavros's face under the low fan light above them. Without asking for further consent, Gamzee held his hands out and clasped something around Tavros's throat. He leaned forward, Nitram's nose just barely touching the indent where Gamzee's collarbones met, and tightened the thing.

"Is this..." Tavros touched the thing around his neck. "This is a collar."

"My, my...it seems like my servant of the house has intellect." The younger Makara gave a low chuckle at his sarcastic joke.

"You're trying to humiliate me." He grit his teeth as he felt Gamzee clip the metal part into one of the studded holes. Tavros felt the tiny metal pieces make goosebumps across the back of his neck, his throat felt a little tighter at the feel of the black leather.

"Not humiliate. This is simply to remind you of where you belong now." Gamzee gripped his face again. "Remember _you _are no longer my guest. And with your current situation, _I _am bound by no rules to treat you in _any _such matter."

Tavros breathed hard. The look on Gamzee's face was nothing of the sort of man he had dinner with just a night ago. This was something worse, something darker. Like a magician revealing his awful secret.

"I will not hurt you, Tavros. Not unless you give me reason to, understand?" Gamzee was close to Tavros. He forcibly turned his head to the side, Gamzee simply relishing the sight of his new found toy, the collar fit well with his fear. He took a breath, as if to drink in the emotions rolling off of the shorter troll.

"I only wanted dinner." Nitram managed to mumble.

"I know you did." Gamzee tenderly took his fingers away, looking at the deep half moon grooves he left in the shorter troll's skin. He ran his fingers gently against one side of his face, Tavros began to pull away from the touch.

But Tavros was trapped just as Gamzee moved his head forward, quietly and softly pressing his lips against Tavros's temple. The small peach fuzz of his shaved hair tickled Gamzee's lips as he did so. He tasted the sweat of his hard work and felt the fast paced pulse of his heart beat.

"All of your service is mine, Tavros." Gamzee said once more, pulling away. "Now, it's late. You should get some rest. I am sure the law enforcement pack will be back in the morning for some other reason. You will be given chores to keep out of their way."

"...Yes." He nodded and managed to meet Gamzee's gaze. He noticed the tight set of his jaw. "Yes, Master Makara."

"Good." Fingers left his face. "Now, sleep."

"I am not a guest anymore," Tavros said, "By the laws of your logic, I believe it would be a crime to rest in guest bedroom."

"Ah, clever, clever servant." Gamzee began to unbotton his vest. "You will have to sleep elsewhere until the morning. It is far to late to wake the master of the barracks for your room."

"Where...do I sleep then?" Nitram grit his teeth.

"You may sleep here if you'd like," He shrugged himself out of the vest, dumping it onto the floor and began for his tie and the first buttons of his pin stripped shirt. "Or Kurloz's room. My father's room. Anywhere for the night."

Tavros clenched his hands into fists, annoyance and anger rippling through him at the absurdity of his situation. Gamzee changed into his night clothes, hardly caring for Tavros's hateful gaze. In fact, he welcomed it. It was something new that burned into his back and went across his whole body, like a new source of energy that would kept him going through the endless, boring days in the estate.

Tavros saw Gamzee wasn't as strong as he once thought he was. The youngest Makara was bony, built with the strength of the average man but nothing more. He turned away as Gamzee changed and started for the door. In front of him flopped a purple pillow. Tavros turned back to the pajama dressed troll.

"You'll find a room but you won't find a welcome roommate," He grabbed the thick blanket from his bed and threw it on the floor in front of him. "A blanket or pillow much less."

Tavros didn't answer, Gamzee simply crawled into bed and went under the many thin sheets of his lavish bed. He reached for the light switch next to him and engulfed the both of them into darkness. After a few minutes of silence, he took the pillow off the floor and curled into the blanket, right by the foot of Gamzee's bed like a dog.

Gamzee could feel Tavros shuffling into his makeshift bed on the lavish carpet under him. The ownership of this troll was far too great for Gamzee to give up now. When he fell asleep, his lips were upturned in a smile, the first real one in months. Tavros, on the other hand was finally beginning to relax, although his situation was humiliating to his pride, he was in the best care he's ever had in his life. Tavros touched the leather collar around his neck and smiled soundly.

Gamzee would keep him safe from the law, he would be united with Tinkerbull in the morning and all he had to do in return is give Gamzee his service.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 2

Tavros woke up the next morning to the sound of familiar scuffling on the other side of the bedroom door. He was stretched out over the floor with the blanket tangled between his legs. Gamzee was already making his way toward the door, rubbing his mess of thick black hair into something of a bird's nest. Once Tavros's eyes locked on to four tiny hoofs on the other side of the door he shot up and nearly threw over Gamzee.

"Tinkerbull!" Tavros cried happily, he squeezed past the tiny crack he made in the door, not wanting to shove away the small lusus and bundled up the tiny thing in his arms. The little bull gave _burrr _of happiness, the thin tail whipping happily as the lusus pressed his snout into his arm.

"He certainly does love you." Gamzee rubbed the side Tavros pushed him aside.

"Yeah, of course! He's-oh..." Makara watched the light of excitement die from Tavros's face. "Sorry about pushing you."

"All is forgiven." The young master affectionately tickled the side of Tavros's cheek. Tavros pulled away, not liking the the touch. "You need a shave, Tavros."

"Will I be given supplies?" Tavros asked, petting his lusus. Tinkerbull, with the help of his tiny wings, flew up onto Tavros's shoulder. It nibbled softly on the leather collar around Nitram's neck.

"No. I will do the honors," Gamzee stood at the door of his bedroom. "You are my servant and I will dress you until you understand the code of look I want you to follow."

"I'm not a _pet." _The great horned troll bared his teeth. "You've humiliated me enough with this collar and your ownership. Save me this bit of pride at least."

"The first point in the code of look," The young master dug his nails into the door frame and leaned forward, Tavros stood his ground and didn't pull back. Tavros could smell the morning breath from the thin black lips, the sharp, jagged teeth showing underneath. "You do _not _have say in your self-care."

Tavros breathed a small huff of air and touched Tinkerbull, the small lusus gave a small spurr of an angry breath at the other troll. Tavros heard stories of what happened to the servants if they angered any of the Makaras. Many said the Makaras had some sort of mental disease, a parasite that wormed its way through each passing generation and ate away at their mentalities. Others said Father Makara abused the boys into submission of his ways. Tavros was more like to believe that last fact, considering the small chat he had with the man himself just a night ago.

"You will wait outside my room until I finish changing. Do you understand?" Once Tavros gave a curt nod, Gamzee gave him a dapper, soft kiss on his temple. He stayed a moment longer, feeling Tavros's breathing deepen.

"Why do you do this to me?" Tavros asked, his voice cracking.

"You are my servant, Tavros," Gamzee smiled at Tavros's flushed face. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

* * *

Tavros reclined in the leather red barber shop seat. Tinkerbull curling up in a tiny ball nestled in the fat of his thighs, bits of white fur beginning to shed on his black dress pants. The work clothes Gamzee gave him consisted of a purple and white pinstripe shirt, a red bow tie, black button down vest, black dress pants to match and leather shoes. His hair was forcibly geld back into a neat fashion, making his horns look bigger than normal.

Gamzee had just stepped out of the room for a moment, to gather the shaving supplies. Tavros thought back to earlier this morning and the night before, his heart pounded twice as hard as he thought of Gamzee's lips to his temple. He'd only met the man two days ago. And, to top of it all off, he was forcibly put under his service and chained to him like a dog.

Tavros hardly had any friends. His uncle, nicknamed The Summoner for his "activist" protests, was there one day and back another year, Tavros never really depended on him. The last extreme social contact he's ever had was with that one girl, Vriska. But that surely ended badly within a month. Maybe that was the attraction Tavros couldn't help but have on Gamzee. The attention. Gamzee gave him the attention he was rejected because of his fear of others and the lack of care around him as he lived, day by day with only his lusus for comfort.

"I do hope you aren't allergic to certain materials." Gamzee stepped back into the room, carrying a purple cloth and a tray full of tools.

"I don't suppose I am." Tavros leaned back into the red chair as Gamzee set down the tray and pulled the chair back to a certain degree. Tavros looked up at the young master, studying his focused gaze as deft, skilled fingers brought the purple cloth around his throat and push it into his shirt collar. Gamzee tickled his neck as his fingers went under his head and unlocked the leather collar from around his throat. He set it on the table with a soft _clink _and returned his attention to the troll.

"My brother is a trained doctor of the sorts as am I. You will be in good hands if anything of the sort were to happen." Gamzee locked his gaze on the troll below him, watching with slightly narrowed eyes. Tavros looked at him differently now. Not with fear, but with curiosity and admiration.

_Are you beginning to soften up, my dear Nitram? _Gamzee thought as he pulled away and stuck his leg back, gathering a stool under him so he could sit. He pulled back the chair a little more so Tavros would lie at an obtuse angle, his chin lifted to the air slightly.

There was the sound of foamed shaving cream onto Tavros's face. The soft bubbles prickled at his rough skin. Gamzee spread the white foam around his cheeks, above his lip and around the neck area. He smoothed it down lightly to get all the hair ridden areas across the troll's face.

"Relax, Tavros, I will not cut you." Gamzee rolled his thumb hard against the meat of Tavros's shoulders for a moment, "I have done this to Kurloz many times."

"Is that how is tongue was cut?" Tavros couldn't help. Gamzee let out a smirk at the charm of a joke and flicked the razor blade open. It shut Tavros up at once.

Delicately, Gamzee ran the sharp edge up around his cheeks, cutting away at the thick growth of black hair and leaving a smooth, tender surface of grey skin. Tavros forced himself to relax, taking the master's advice, and closed his eyes. Gamzee's finger pressed up against the tip of his chin. This made him recline his head further back so the master could skillfully come around and begin with his neck.

Tavros gave a small gulp, making his adam's apple move up and down his throat. Gamzee paused to clean the blade, wet it, dry it and return to his position. by that time Tavros's eyes opened, watching Gamzee's every move. The young Makara master smiled simply and took two fingers against the tip of his chin this time and brought himself closer to the large horned troll's face. Tavros's breathing hitched as the cold blade of the razor touched his skin and moved upwards, cutting at the hairs.

Another pause to clean the blade.

Gamzee intentionally left a large streak of shaving cream in the middle, right down the center of his throat, for experimental purposes of course. Gamzee took the sharp side of the blade once more and painstakingly slowly ran the blade up his throat. Softly pressing against the bumps and crevasses of his skin. The two fingers at his chin went away as the blade curled up his chin and stole the last of the facial hairs.

"Stay where you are." Gamzee ordered and soaked the purple towel in a fresh pan of water and rung out the excess weight. He brought it back to Tavros's now clean-shaven face and washed it gently, ridding him the remaining shaving cream and any left over cut hairs. Soaking it again to get rid of the waste, Gamzee decided to wash the rest of his face, getting small curves between his nose and his eyes, forehead and ears.

Tavros twitched at the care, hating himself for loving the attention and the feel of Gamzee's humming as he worked on him. For a moment Gamzee paused with the towel on top of his mouth, Tavros opened his eyes and met with the looming shadow and shape of the master himself. Tavros watched as the towel slowly came away from his mouth, Gamzee had either of his hands now resting on the shoulder pads of the reclined leather seat.

Tavros could smell Gamzee's scent, the collar of his shirt just tickling his hair. His eyes moved back to the face of his master as he felt a breath on his lips, small and innocent as it was, it sent a fire through Tavros's body. Gamzee's mouth was hovering just above his, as if contemplating on what he should do next.

_Am I really allowing this to happen to me? _Tavros thought as Gamzee's tongue peered through just for a moment, as if to speak or invade him, he couldn't tell which. _Will I go this far for more attention? For deprived affection? _

_"_Seems as if your skin has had no reaction to the cream." Gamzee pulled away at once, professional and not the single bit flustered. "Good to know I will not have to run around for two days looking for another one to please your skin."

Tavros got up, his face was blushed heavily with the bronze color of his blood. _Would I really have allowed that? _

"The day is just about to begin. Set the table for breakfast, for three. After, find Mitnua and have him help you get comfortable with your new life." Gamzee gathered his tray of supplies. "I will expect you to be in bed by eleven. Although I will offer grace time until midnight if you are caught up in your work."

"Won't I be sleeping in a barrack?" Tavros asked.

"I will not lie to you, Tavros, and give some...made up excuse you would easily find fault in," Gamzee locked his gaze with the troll, "I most certainly like having your company near me at all times.

"After all," He fixed his tie just a little, "You are _my _servant."

Tavros touched his clean-shaven face and gave a low bow. "Yes, Master Makara."

_He certainly is beginning to soften up to me. _Gamzee thought as he left the room. _Such an obedient pet for me to handle. __  
_


	5. Chapter 5

/ bit of EquiGam. But for a good reason, though./

Act 2: Count.

It's been two weeks since Tavros was forced under Gamzee's servitude. Law enforcement came over every few days with a new warrant. Latula Pyrope was not about to give up on such a missing suspect case just yet. Not when it involved the Makaras. Tavros, Aazoth rather, was beginning to fit into the flow of things around the Makara estate.

Tavros didn't need to wake up at five in the morning like Mitnua and the other servants. As Gamzee's favorite, as everyone in the house hold knew by now, he was subjected to spoils of gifts and lavish livings but also given the hardest, painful tasks there were inside and outside of the house. He was sent into the sweltering heat to chop logs for the house fireplaces and told to refurnish or re-carpet various rooms in the large mansion. But never once did he miss a meal or work past ten at night.

This particular morning, Tavros woke with a familiar ache in his muscles and Tinkerbull snuggling in the curve of one of his large horns. He found Gamzee already dressing, but this time in a different fashion. His master wore fitted, rolled up burgundy colored pants, an loosely thin open white shirt and a beach towel around his shoulders.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Gamzee stretched, going into the bathroom. "I believe Miss Pyrope is slowly succeeding in unnerving us with her useless legal objections."

Tavros allowed Tinkerbull to get a tiny grip in his hair as he raised himself up. Mitnua scurried around him, packing various clothes and sunscreen lotion. Tavros gave a yawn and scratched underneath the leather collar. He stood, petting Tinkerbull with one hand and watched as Gamzee came out of the bathroom.

"I do not wish for her to fully succeed in doing so," He said to the great horned troll, holding out a pair of shorts. "I believe we must take a vacation. A business meeting for me, more like. I request that you come with me while we stay with the sea dwellers for these next three days."

"What about...Latula?" Tavros asked.

"She can come and go into the house as much as her legal heart desires, but she will have to face Kurloz and my father in the end. And that she cannot get past, no matter how many warrants she may gather." Gamzee shooed away his question like an annoying fly. "Come now, we don't have much time before our escort leaves us."

Tavros took the shorts and locked the bathroom door behind him. He washed his face and filled up the sink so Tinkerbull could splash around in while he showered.

_I'll be alone with Gamzee for three days. _Tavros thought. _Would he...? Rather, would I...?_

He thought about the small touches Gamzee gave him here and there throughout the day. The look in the high blood's eyes every time he curled his fingers around his cheeks. The way he tugged at his collar, making Tavros face Gamzee, lips parted to not say something but rather do something. But the young master contained himself, leaving Tavros itching in agitation.

_Am I certainly attracted to the man?_ He washed the soap out of his hair. _What will I do when he truly proves himself to me?_

Tinkerbull's tiny spurr of air brought Tavros back to reality. He stopped the shower and dressed in the clothing Gamzee had set out for him. Fitted green shorts and sandy brown, light button down shirt. He picked up Tinkerbull, rolling him into a towel and dried his lusus.

"I packed your bags!" Mituna shoved a large brown beach bag into Tavros's arms. Tinkerbull gave a squeak and flew up onto his shoulder, shaking himself like a dog to get rid of the water in his white fur. "Lots of stuff in there. Lots and lots!"

"Thank you, Mituna." Tavros smiled in appreciation. "I will see you in three days time."

"Wait! Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait." Mituna fiddled with Tavros's arm as he tried to get his randomized thoughts together. "Don't ah...stay away from Gamzee. Stay away from Gamzee."

"Mituna what...what has Gamzee done?" Tavros asked gently.

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing...nothing bad..." Mituna shook his head furiously. "Just...stay away from Gamzee. Ok? Ok."

Mituna raced out of the room and shot down the stairs to assist Kurloz in some other things.

"Tinkerbull...you think it was safer for us to take our chances out in the slums?" Tavros pet his lusus. The tiny thing gave what looked to be a shrug and flew over to the top of Gamzee's pillow. The lusus wanted to stay here. "I guess not."

* * *

The ride took a simple three hours. Gamzee at one end of the carriage and Tavros at the other. Both hardly said a thing to the other, exchanging looks and tiny comments about the passing scenery.

Gamzee was content with the silence. He enjoyed the way Tavros forced himself to pay attention and agree with every comment he made. By the time they reached the beach side, Tavros was nearly falling asleep out of exhaustion. The stress of the law enforcement continuously barging into Gamzee's estate had put a strain on his health, Gamzee had noticed. This made Tavros subjectable to many of Gamzee's advancements. And without rejection.

"This is a private beach, a large portion of the sea is held by the Amporas and Peixes." Gamzee informed the tired troll.

"I've heard of them before." Tavros gave a nod. "They hold no mercy to low bloods."

"Are you nervous, Tavros?" Gamzee asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do not fret, they will not harm my favorite servant."

Tavros gave a tiny, nervous laugh and followed Gamzee into the large white stone mansion where the carriage had stopped in front of. Gamzee watched as Tavros took his bags from the back of the carriage, slugging both beach bags over his left shoulder. Gamzee clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk down the path to the front house, Tavros not so far behind.

Gamzee rang the front door bell. A soft chime rang through the expansive courtyard. The mansion was set many feet into the estate, pillars created a shadowed walk way for the homeowners and servants alike to keep away from the blazing sun as they worked and relaxed. Trees of all sorts thrived with a small river system that flowed through the courtyard. Down by the stables Gamzee spotted a familiar figure.

The shape of a large, muscled troll gave Gamzee an odd thought. He quickly brushed it away as soon as the door opened. Feferi Peixes opened the door with exquisite elegance. She wore a golden crown with her family's sigil carved on a purple stone that pressed against her forehead, the crown wrapped around thick layers of long black wavy hair, purple goggles framed her face and a large ocean green and blue skirt wrapped around her wide hips and hid long, muscled swimmer legs. She was a woman of twenty two years, the youngest heir of her family just as Gamzee was.

"Master Makara!" She cried happily. "It's been so long!"

"Indeed it has been, my lady Peixes." Gamzee gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I believe your dear aunt has requested that I speak with her on terms of trade. Am I correct?"

"Of course, Gamzee. Meenah is inside in the patio." Feferi looked at Tavros. "Who is this?"

"This is my servant, Aazoth. He is a lowerblood but is of much use as any of my father's servants are." Gamzee put a hand on Tavros's shoulder, squeezing it light. "I do hope it is of no trouble that I have brought him."

"No worries! We have extra guests rooms and-"

"I would rather he sleep in the same sleeping quarters as me." Gamzee said at once.

"O...Of course. I did not mean to cause insult I just-"

"You did nothing of the sort," Gamzee pushed Tavros forward a little bit. "Show him the room. I will join the both of you in a moment. I must attend to a friend, if you would be so kind."

"I'll send Tavros to get you down if anything." Feferi took Tavros's hand and began to chat off his ears as they went up the stairs to the guest room.

Gamzee nodded and watched as Tavros looked behind him, trying to make desperate eye contact.

"How long does it usually take for Tavros to come down to me?" Gamzee thought to himself. "He does have a knack for finding me easily...I suppose three minutes? Four, even?"

Gamzee walked out the front door and toward the shadowy, working figure.

"I do not have much time then." Gamzee stalked toward his old friend.

* * *

Tavros was glad Feferi had left him alone in the bed room. The sea dweller had so much to talk about in so little time it nearly made his head spin. Tavros lay his belongings on the sand colored couch. He took off his sandals and let his toes tangle into the plush white carpet. Sea shells were dotted along the walls, large and small, created a sort of random pattern in the room. There were two separate beds, one of them with blue blankets and sheets and the other with green pillows and sheets.

"He likes purple...oh, this'll be hard." Tavros thought aloud as started to wander for Gamzee. Tavros didn't fancy this place, not with so many sea dwellers. They were ruthless to the lower bloods, even worse than the Makaras. He went out of the room and pattered downstairs, quietly passing Feferi, who was making glubbing noises to these weird squid things in a tank, and went outside the front door.

Tavros saw Gamzee looking at someone at the stables before he rang the door bell.

"That must be his friend." Tavros went barefoot down the shadowy path and toward the stables. He heard a muffled cry and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Was Gamzee okay? _Tavros walked into the stable, his feet touching hot white pebbles as he went by the long wooden shed. _Is Gamzee hu-_

Tavros nearly fainted at the sight.

* * *

The blue blood saw Gamzee at once. He dropped his wrench and nearly tripped over himself as he stood to greet the highblood.

"M...Master Makara." Equius said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a business run, Mr. Zahhak." Gamzee fixed his tie. "Still prototyping those horses, I see."

Equius worked for the Amporas as a mechanic. Last time Gamzee was here Equius was given a chance to improve his status of work through creating a robotic horse that worked underwater as well as any of the Ampora's sea creatures.

"Not prototyping. Fully functional," Equius tapped the side of the horse he was working on. The machine gave a whinny and tried to pick up its leg but several cogs got stuck and screeched in protest. "This one just happens to be conditioned with a bug."

"I'm sure the horse will live long enough for you to give me a tour of this area. Will it not?" Gamzee raised an eyebrow.

"Of-f course...If the highblood would be so pleased to do so." Equius quickly wiped his forehead of sweat with a clean towel. "My helper and brother, Nepeta and Horuss, are out for more supplies. You remember them?"

"The feline girl and the man with the mask. I remember very well." It was nearly three minutes. Gamzee stopped in front of Equius. "Do you recall another guest that arrived with my previous visit?"

Equius flushed blue at that. He wanted to please the highblood, so he did. He pleased him, giving both the satisfaction they wanted. Although, Nepeta found out a few months later and never looked at Equius the same again. Of course, they were still morials.

"Shall...shall I please him again?" Equius fumbled for words.

"Have you pleased anyone else while I was away?" Gamzee took the chance to pull hard on his hair, exposing his neck.

"One of the sea dwellers have asked me..." Equius answered. "I did not wish to displease them...believe me, Master Makara."

"Of course I believe you but, if that is the case then I suppose I do not want you to please _him." _Gamzee closed his teeth around a small pinch of his flesh. "Now, I only want you to please the sea dwellers."

"What...what shall I do now then? What you are doing...is most pleasurable, Master Makara." Zahhak said.

"I understand that, Mr. Zahhak. Simply allow me this for just a few moments of your time." Gamzee whispered hard into his ear. "Then you may forget about me and your duties to me as a highblood."

"But I cannot it is..." Equius stopped once Gamzee fit his mouth over his, none too gently taking in everything with rough teeth and sharp tongue. Gamzee paused and lessened the pressure he put onto him, allowing the soft, muffled sounds echo through the barn.

_Where is my little, curious servant? _Gamzee thought as he allowed Zahhak to roughly press up against him. The blue blood going out of his measure to try and please the highblood out of reflex.

When he heard the familiar patter of footsteps he roughly went past the waistband of Equius's shorts and forcefully stuck himself inside the blue blood's sex. The soaking blue appendage wrapped around Gamzee's fingers in attraction ad Equius let out a moan that was muffled, but still heard, into the air.

Once Gamzee heard the footsteps stop he turned his gaze to the opening of the barn and saw Tavros's wide gaze. Gamzee squeezed the appendage once, making Equius moan even louder, his hand was slick in blue genetic material once Tavros bolted from the scene in confusion and distress. Gamzee only put on the ghost of a smile and finish off Equius as quickly as he could.

_This dull track relationship is just about to become of my liking. _Gamzee thought as he licked up the small bit of saliva from the corner of Equius's mouth and kissed him full on once more, leaving him a rugged mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Act 2

Tavros blended in well with the other servants of the Peixes and for good reason. He didn't want to face Gamzee. Not after the little incident he walked in on.

_Well obviously he wasn't going to partner with you. _A thought plagued his mind as he scraped at the dirt at the bottom of a cooking pot. _You're nothing but a slave to him. _

_So was that blue blood!_

Tavros jumped at the protest. He looked around and spotted a troll washing away at the dishes next to him. She looked up, her curled sheep horns were framed inside her thick wavy curls ran down her back and brushed around the back of her knees. She wore a simple gray skirt and a black shirt with the Aires sign stitched onto it.

"Hello." She said delicately, curiosity filling her eyes. "Are you new?"

"I'm not...I'm not here to work for the Peixes," Tavros shook his head. "I work for Master Makara."

"Ah, the visiting party." The troll held out her hand. "I am Aradia Megido. Servant of House Peixes."

"Aazoth. Servant of House Makara." Tavros took her hand and kissed the top of it, the biggest gesture of respect he could muster in this stinking kitchen.

"Much more mannerly than the last one," Aradia said, taking her hand back. "No family name either?"

"Family is a bit of a reason I'm a servant for the Makaras." Tavros offered a smile, not wanting to give out too much information. "Please pardon my curiosity, but did you say 'the last one'?"

"I did." Aradia nodded calmly. "The Makaras go through many servants, as you may already know. Gamzee tends to go through his servants quicker than his father and brother combined."

"..Go...through?" Tavros felt his heart pick up speed.

"As in replace. Just the house servants, as far as I'm aware of. He simply rotates. I remember when Mituna came here one time. How is he by the way?" Aradia took a large hair tie and managed to put her thick mass of hair into a long pony tail. "I assume he still tends to do the little buzzing noise with his mouth."

"Yeah he's...he's still...well, Mituna." Tavros gave a shrug. To his relief, Aradia didn't mean Gamzee actually got rid of his servants but still, Tavros didn't want to be replaced as some waiter like Mituna.

For the rest of the hour they slowly began to form a small friendship. Aradia lived a few miles down the shore with her matesprite, Sollux, by a cove. She found Feferi once upon a time, three sweeps ago, lost in the local town square, from there they formed a business like friendship that allowed Feferi to hand her a good paying job as the official House Servant of the Peixes.

"How did Master Makara find you a job at his home?" She asked after her little story.

"...It's hard to say, really. Let's just say I was in deep need of money and he was there." Nitram finished his cleaning and washed his hands free of the soap. He looked up, hearing a set of footsteps come into the beach side mansion. "I believe he is here."

"You should go tend to him." His new found friend advised.

"I ah...Aradia, I have a serious sort of question to ask of you." Tavros fiddled with his fingers, embarrassment creeping onto his face. The woman gave him a nod of acceptance and Nitram took a breath. "Have you ever walked in on your master doing...some,ah...things?"

"You mean ones best saved for the privacy of a bedroom?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Of course. Many times to say the least. Feferi is very expressive of herself but she is, after all, just a troll. It does not bother me as much as it used too. Did you happen to walk in on Master Makara with a close friend of his?"

"You can say that..." Tavros nodded a little. "It was more random than anything else. We ah...made eye contact when I froze up."

"A normal reaction for either of you," Aradia reassured him with a tender smile. "Do not take it heart, Aazoth. You are Master Makara's servant till time tells. You cannot escape him, as bad as that sounds."

Before Tavros could say his thanks for this woman he's only known for less than a day, a servant came running down the steps.

"Is there a...Aazoth in here?" He asked.

"Here." Tavros raised his hand a little. Aradia quickly walked back to busy herself with another task in the kitchen.

"Master Makara is calling for you. He is in his guest room." The servant said at once and went back up the stairs. Tavros waved a little goodbye to Aradia and walked up the steps, trying hard to block the image from this morning.

Tavros walked up the second flight of steps, feverishly patting his hair down and fixing at any bit of his clothing that could possibly be a flaw to Gamzee. He stood by the sea shell decorated room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice, that wasn't Gamzee's, called to him.

Tavros opened the door and found Gamzee sat on a low coffee table, legs folded inwards in a plush green sitting pillow. Across from him was a woman, older than he was. She had a whole short head of hair and two thin lengthy braids down to the floor around her. She had multiple gold piercings on her face, two fins that lay back against her grey neck and a tattoo of her family's insignia on the upper part of her chest, just above her breasts. Her low cut, bare shouldered shirt clung was cut around the hip area where she wore black shorts and some purple kicks and dangling around her neck was a pair of purple goggles to match.

This must be Meenah Peixes.

"Aazoth. You got a pretty face." She clicked her tongue at him, for a peak moment she held interest in him but returned her attention to Gamzee. "But that ain't gunna solve our little problem here."

"Lady Meenah, I only ask for three percent more." Gamzee sipped at his tea cup.

"That's three percent less fer my family," Meenah stuck a blade in the coffee table, cracking the jade material. "You sleep on dis one, ya hear? We'll speak of this in the mornin' when _you're _bright eyed and thinkin' straight."

At once she left the room with full dignity and pride.

"A fierce woman, I'll give you that." Gamzee unhitched the blade from the table, thumbing the crack she put in it. "A good challenge for the mind."

"She is certainly the life of any party." Tavros quickly agreed. Gamzee took another sip of his tea and placed the cup down.

"I would happily agree to that." Makara stood and brushed his knees free of the pillow lint. He watched Tavros squirm in his spot. "You seem to be in a rush to leave. What have you?"

"What have _me_?" Tavors sputtered out but quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. "Nothing has me, Master Makara."

"We both know something does." Gamzee dropped his gaze low. "You walked in on me sneaking about with a blue blood, is that not correct?"

Tavros had his tongue caught his throat. He gave a tiny nod.

"Are you planning to spit this out to the Peixes or the Amporas?" Gamzee asked. "Considering any partnership with a lower blood is enough to take my family out of the mansion and onto the streets with the likes of you."

"I...I won't." Tavros finally said. "I don't plan on...telling either family."

"Good. I expected as much." Gamzee started toward the door. "Dinner will be ready within the hour. I want you to clean this room and be there before that bell rings do you h-"

"_Don't do it again._" The words slipped out of Tavros's mouth too quickly for him to stop himself in time. He stepped away from Gamzee, expecting to be hit as a punishment.

"...Why not?" Gamzee shut the bedroom door once more, raising an eyebrow. "No one will know. I've been doing this for years, Tavros."

"Because..." Tavros fumbled with himself before taking a breath. "Nevermind."

"Why not, Aazoth?" He let go of the doorknob now, fully facing Tavros. "I demand you answer me."

"I have no answer." Tavros quickly said. "I don't want you getting in trouble, Master Makara."

Gamzee stopped in front of Tavros, nearly pressing him against the bed post now. He leaned forward, breath tickling at his ear. "Say that again, _Tavros._"

"...Say what?" Gamzee felt Tavros's breath shorten as he spoke.

"My name. Say it again." A grin exposed Gamzee's sharp teeth.

"M...Master...Makara." Tavros said quietly.

"Tavros, tell me," Gamzee flexed his fingers over and under Tavros's chin, purple eyes burning into the lower blood's "What does the first word of that name mean?"

"That...you are the higher blood." Nitram tried.

"That I am...h..." Gamzee cooed for a different answer, giving Tavros the first syllable as a hint.

"Higher than me." Tavros finally finished. "That you...own me."

"That is the answer I'm looking for." Makara smiled at the look Tavros's face. He could see his pulse quickening at the vein that pulsed underneath the skin of his neck. My, the troll completely terrified. "But, it also means I can do what I please. Is that not correct?"

"Yes...Master Makara." Tavros's voice was nearly a whisper now.

"You have learned so much under my care, Tavros." Gamzee kissed him gently, more like a trap Tavros was now unable to escape. Tavros let out the smallest little squeak of air and parted his lips, watching Gamzee's mouth curl into a twisted smile. "Such a good boy."

Gamzee pulled at Tavros's leather collar, dragging him as if he were a dog, and completely overwhelmed the troll under him. Tavros nearly gasped for air as Gamzee's tongue slithered in without warning, he could hardly move or react to Gamzee's shove for him against the bed post or the hand that gripped him everywhere under his work shirt. He felt Gamzee's tongue discover his mouth roughly, taking in every gasp and twitch of pleasure and surprise.

The hand left him from under his shirt and pulled his face away. Tavros finally was able to breath and watched as his chest rose raggedly, his heart nearly tearing itself out of his chest.

"Have you never been touched before?" Gamzee was completely calm, fixing his tie and flattening his hair now.

"I...no. No I haven't." Tavros shook his head, nearly sinking into the bed post.

"I will teach you then, Tavros." Gamzee 's hand curled around his collar, touching the tip of his chin softly as if he were praising an animal. "This is another way you will service me, do you understand?"

"What about...the blue blood?" Tavros asked.

"You wish to keep me from straying away?" Gamzee leaned close to Tavros once more, soaking in every scent of fear and lush. "Then you service me good, Tavros."

"I will..." Tavros nodded his head. "I'll service you good, Master Makara."

"That's what I love to hear." The young master kissed Tavros on his temple and left the room without another word, leaving Tavros with a twisted feeling in his stomach.

_Is this what he did with his other servants before me? _Tavros recalled Aradia's words. _Is this what he did with Mitnua as well? _


	7. Chapter 7

_Trigger Warning: Rape_

* * *

Act 3

Tavros sat at the servant's table in the other room. He heard Gamzee give a loud, familiarly crazed laugh from his dinner table in the other room and he couldn't help but feel his cheeks blaze at the very sound.

"Aazoth." Aradia's voice made him look up from his meal. One of the Ampora servants made this meal for the fourteen others and had no trouble cooking up an extra bowl for Tavros. "I'd like to introduce you to Sollux."

Tavros looked at the male troll sitting next to her. He was lanky in body with two short horns on either side of his head, with a cropped head of hair that lengthened into black sideburns at the side of his face. His eyes were two different colors, candy red and blue. Sharp canines poked out of his thin black lips and more showed as he gave a welcoming smile to Tavros.

"Thhe tells me you are Makara'th new thervant." Sollux had this lisp to his voice, on account of those large teeth.

"I am." Tavros nodded and returned the smile. "She tells me you work with...computers? Correct?"

"Computers is only the offical title, for profethional reasonth," Sollux gave a deepened chuckle. "I'm more of a hive bee keeper than anything."

"A modest man at the table leaves no room for the other to speak." Aradia chided her matesprite and smiled sweetly at Tavros. "How are you enjoying your stay here, by the way?"

"Lovely views and not a lot of clean around here." Tavros nodded.

The two gave a laugh at his small joke and continued a conversation with some green blood down the table. Tavros turned his attention back to his food but his felt uncomfortable, extremely. He looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at him and his blood ran cold.

_Equius. _Tavros watched the long haired troll pass him one last look from his cracked sunglasses before cheerily looking at a green blood named Nepeta, handing over a a few cut pieces of steak onto her plate. _He didn't see me...right? _

The rest of the meal was in silence, the occasional passing of a joke between Sollux and Tavros came by but it didn't help Tavros at all in his unnerving situation. He knew Equius had it out for him.

_Gamzee didn't tell him about me, did he?_ Tavros thought as he got up to clean up his meal. He watched the muscular blue blood toy with Nepeta's hair. The girl giggled and bonked him on the nose, he gave a little "oh" of surprise and sent the girl into a flurry of laughter. _I don't think so. _

But when Tavros walked into the empty kitchen room and heard the door shut behind him, so hard there must've been cracks in the wood, he thought otherwise.

When the voice spoke up, angry and intending to cause harm, Tavros's heart began to beat furiously and his chest started to ice over with panic.

When he heard the movement of footsteps, he did everything in power to get away. But it was futile.

* * *

"Ah, Gamzee, it's been so long since we've heard one of your stories," Feferi tossed her hand up, drink in hand, and gave out a loud laugh. "It's been such a _drag _having to hear Eridan's stories."

"You love my stories, don't say other wise." The other sea dweller, a man in his late twenties, looked at her with an almost jealous anger. She slapped him on the shoulder and laughed again.

"He is such a pouter!" She cried.

"Feferi, I believe that is enough wine for the night." The Condesce, Feferi's mother, chided her grown daughter with a light slap to the wrist.

"There is never too much wine for a happy soul." Gamzee swished his own cup, taking a long drink before setting his glass onto the table. "Tell me, Eridan. What stories have you told?"

"Most of my accounts at war for the seas." Eridan answered respectfully. "Although the conquest has been on a stand still since The Condesce had asked for a haitus."

"Expanding so fast will only cause the contract to be even faster," She answered him, thick black locks like her daughter followed her motion. "I have a few business matters to attend to, such as with Master Makara, before we begin to capture the other seas."

"You're gunna have to wait a lot longer for that next sea if Gamzee don't stop bein' greedy." Meenah spoke up.

"What ever do you mean?" The Condesce asked her sister.

"He asks for three percent more in this business profit," She stabbed her fork into the table angrily.

"Three percent more? Why, you have such a large fare in our conquest already." The woman calmly looked at the purple blood.

"Only for the first three years of your continuation, is what I meant to say, Lady Peixes." Gamzee dabbed the corner of his mouth with a white cloth. "This will provide the money my family requires to buy _your _back up artillery and soldiers."

All three of the Peixes went quiet. The Amporas, only two of them were present at the moment for the middle child, Coronus, was out on some vacation trip, were chatting with each other, watching the events unfold before them.

"I believe three percent is a reasonable share," The very words made Meenah stab her knife into the table and walk out of the room angrily. "Ah, Meenah. A pirate's mind at heart, please excuse her."

"She is quiet the negotiator I must say." Gamzee nodded. "May I take my leave?"

"Before dessert? I know you are fond of our tarts, Master Makara. We had them specially made for this night." The Condesce took on a fake tone of hurt as Gamzee stood.

"I will pleasure myself with them when the midnight hunger strikes," He smiled respectfully. "You do know how I get at night."

"Yes...your family...disorder." She gave a nod and shooed him away. "Do what you will, I will have someone leave them out. But do not count on many being left there for you, my servants have a sweet tooth for those tarts as well."

"One will be enough to suit my 'disorder', as you put it." Gamzee gave a head bow of farewell to the families at the table. "We will continue the negotiations in the morning, Amporas included."

"I was just about wondering when we could show." Dualscar finally spoke. Gamzee passed him a smile and walked into the servant's dining room, searching for Tavros.

* * *

At this point, Tavros regretted everything that made him come up to this point. To make him agree to go under Gamzee's rich wing and come to a lifestyle of legalized slavery. When he felt the bulge twist inside of him, he felt as if he were going to vomit again. His legs were forced horribly apart, the face of his attacker could hardly be seen in the dark light of the supply room he shoved him into. But the darkness didn't hide the heavy breaths, the sticky mix of their genetic material or the sickening, all too familiar rush that was knotting around in his stomach, waiting for the climax that Tavros wished never would come.

His body was not responding with his mind. It left him in a state of frozen panic, his hands left bruises on the man above him but it hardly stopped him for forcefully tearing through his body. Tavros half heard what Equius was snarling at him, they were insults that cut deeper and harder into Tavros's already broken peace of mind. Tavros was still screaming in horrid pain, although they were becoming less frequent as his throat started to feel raw. He stopped pleading, as the fact that his attacker wasn't listening to him anymore. The only goal was to hurt Tavros as much as possible. That goal had be reached.

It was reached as soon as Tavros felt Equius reach his climax and fill his nook to the brim, it dripped out from Tavros and fell in sickly splats on the floor. As soon as the presence left between his legs Tavros twisted to the side, curling in misery. Equius said something inaudible, he couldn't catch it over his shaking body, numb mind and traumatized sobs. He knew it was a threat but he couldn't get himself to acknowledge it.

Then Equius left, shutting the door behind him and leaving Tavros in the dark. His own bulge was curved against his thighs, twisting about as if to look for something that would finish it off. But Tavros lay there, for what seemed to be years, before the bulge curled back into the slit between his legs.

He curled further into himself, searching desperately for the clothes Equius had forcefully torn off of him. But they were nothing but rags. He found an empty potato sack and threw that over himself, trying to become as small as possible underneath the itchy fabric.

Then he heard the door open again and his throat fixed for another scream and his body went rigid with fear. The door closed and the footsteps became louder.

"Don't. _Don't. Don't." _Tavros muttered under his breath, curling in further into himself.

"Tavros?" The sound of his real name made him gather some strength to look up. No one knew his real name. No one but his master.

"Gam...zee...?" Tavros could hardly find his voice, they came out in throaty syllables that Gamzee recognized as his real name.

There was the push of a makeshift seat and Tavros peeked out from his makeshift blanket. He spotted Gamzee's legs and his hands folded on his lap, he saw his back arched out of its usual straight fashion, his breaths slow and deliberately calm.

"You don't have to say anything." Gamzee said after a while. "I know."

"...Why?" Tavros asked.

"I don't know. I don't know, Tavros." Gamzee didn't feel one bit of pity or remorse for what his jealous lover had done. In fact, he was curious. As sickening as this was. "But I can make him pay."

_Not will. He can. _Tavros thought, his eyes finally fixing on his master's purple gaze. They locked with his. There was no warmth. But the outstretched hand, a hand that made him flinch out of the recent abuse, told him otherwise. _Does he truly care? _

Tavros didn't answer. He only reached out for the hand, slowly but surely. He wanted some type of comfort from him. Any type.

_He is fully dependent on me now. _Gamzee thought has Tavros's fingers curled softly into his palm, wrapping around his long fingers. _He is fully under my control. _

_"_I advise you allow me to clean you." Gamzee said, watching Tavros freeze for a moment. "There is a bath in our room. I will clean you."

"Get rid of him..." Tavros tightened his fingers around Gamzee's hand. "From me."

"I will." Gamzee promised.

* * *

Gamzee got Tavros past any seeing eyes. By carrying him like a baby all the way, he got past all the servants walking by. It was nearly shut eye anyways, everyone was in their sleep quarters by now. With a hot steaming bath rising, Gamzee gestured for Tavros to slip into the bath.

Tavros did as he was told, craving the normality of being told what to do by Gamzee. He sat naked in the tub, staring at the wall in front of him as Gamzee washed his chest, making half the tub full of bubbles so Tavros could hide in comfort. As soon as he started to feel too far down, Gamzee took his hand away and handed the cloth the Tavros.

"I advise you clean yourself in your most private of areas." Gamzee said but Tavros shook his head, his gaze was blank with fear.

"You said to let you clean me." Tavros mumbled.

"If...If that is what you wish, Tavros." Gamzee watched in curiosity as Tavros allowed him to lower his clothed hand into the abused area. He started gently, getting around the slit between moving lower to the nook. It radiated heat, hotter than the bath. Gamzee washed gently, Tavros digging his nails into the sleeve of Gamzee's shirt.

_Tavros wants normality. My orders give him normality. He believes my cleaning of him will bring him back to safety. Because I gave him that order._ Gamzee thought as he started to clean out Tavros, digging in a little deeper every time to make sure the blue genetic material would not make a sudden come back if Tavros were to look down or even clean himself for that matter.

Tavros gave a muffled _mp__ph _of pain as Gamzee pulled out of Tavros. He didn't dare go any further, blue beginning to tint the water but not enough for Tavros to notice. Before he could bundle the towel, Gamzee felt something slick and smooth wrap itself around his wrist. It took Gamzee only a moment to realize it was Tavros's sex.

"I...I'm sorry." Tavros began to fumble, pulling as far away as he could from Gamzee while pushing himself further into the tub corner. He couldn't meet Gamzee's gaze. "I'm so dirty."

"Tavros you are not." Gamzee untangled his hand from Tavros's bulge. "It is a normal reaction, Tavros. It is normal to have attraction, do you understand?"

"Is that what Equius had? An attraction? Then he torn me apart," Tavros met his gaze for a minute, "What if I do that to you? I don't...I don't want to tear you apart, Gamzee."

He folded inward himself. "I'm so dirty."

"Tavros," Gamzee balled the towel in his hand and set it aside, far away from Tavros's gaze. The fabric was stained heavily with blue. "You are not dirty. You are my servant. My servants are not dirty."

Tavros say another way into normality. He saw Gamzee's order of facts to be his normality.

"Your servants are not dirty." He said. "I am your servant."

"Good, Tavros...Good." Makara gestured for him to come out of the tub. Tavros stood, shakily, but without any more fear. His body dripped with the tinted blue water, but it didn't matter. He wasn't dirty. No matter what Equius did inside of him. He allowed Gamzee to dry and dress him. Because that's what Gamzee told him to do.

Moments later, Tavros pushed the event into the back of his mind. The assault was nothing but a faded, unwanted point in his mind that got in the way of his job. He needed to please Gamzee and that event stopped him from doing so. From this point on, Gamzee was his life.

Gamzee allowed him to sleep beside him on the bed, for the first time since he began his service to Gamzee, he couldn't help but feel some pride. Tavros finally pleased Gamzee. He must have pleased Gamzee by following his orders, so much that Gamzee allowed him to sleep on the bed. So when Tavros felt a hand tickle against the hem of his shirt and make its way up against his skin and curl into a fist against his chest and Gamzee's front pressed against his back and his breath at his neck, Tavros didn't think twice about falling back into his shocked trauma. He wouldn't allow himself to.

Because if Gamzee let him sleep on the bed, then he must have done a good job today. If he had done a good job, then he must be a good servant. Gamzee's servants and not dirty. Whatever Gamzee did, Tavros was not dirty. Because he is Gamzee's servant. And Gamzee's servants are not dirty.


	8. Chapter 8

Act 3 Count.

Tavros woke up to the sound of Gamzee's snores. They were subtle in volume but the feel of his breath woke up the bull horned troll. Because of his massive horns, Tavros could only sleep with his back against the bed. Gamzee had to make due and sleep with his head against his shoulder and an arm curved protectively against Tavros's chest.

He gave a confused mumble and sat upright, not feeling his master's arm until it fell onto his lap. Tavros looked down and saw Gamzee, sleeping almost like a corpse. His hair was matted down into thick angles, dark circles around his eyes and the hardly noticeable rise and fall of his chest. Tavros spotted the clock and saw it was the usual time for him to begin the day's chores, Gamzee wouldn't be up for another two hours.

_Do I still go to the kitchens and prepare breakfast? _Tavros thought and shivered. _No. I don't want to see him. Not him. _

Before Tavros could sink back down into the bed Gamzee gave a yawn and wearily picked up his head, rubbing his eyes. For once, Gamzee didn't look like the level headed master that ordered him around. He looked confused, one emotion Tavros thought he'd never see on his face, and worried. When his purple colored gaze landed on Tavros his face shaped back into its blank state of mind.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Do you need water?" Tavros asked on reflex. "Should I go downstairs and check if breakfast is ready?"

"_Tavros." _Gamzee's voice was sharp enough to get Tavros out of his trance. "How do you feel?"

"...What do you mean?" Gamzee's question was more of a demand for an answer than a care for his mental state. Tavros fought for an answer but could only find another question to answer him.

His master sat up right and pressed a hand against his forehead. Warmth radiated from him like a iron cast atop a flame. With a narrowed gaze, Gamzee took a finger to the side of Tavros's neck, feeling his pulse. It was a little faster than normal.

"You're raging with a fever." Gamzee got off the bed at once. "Stay in bed."

"What fever?" Tavros tried to get up but felt lightheaded and sat back down. His stomach churned and he fell back onto the bed with a groan. "Oh..."

"Is this a reaction due to trauma?" Gamzee mumbled to himself, rushing into the bathroom to gather a cup of water and a cold, wet towel. "It must be...he was in good health just yesterday."

Gamzee walked back into the room and forced the cup into Tavros's hand and placed the cold towel against his forehead. "Sit up."

Tavros numbly followed his orders and sat upright, drinking the cold water while Gamzee placed three pillows on top of the other. The taller troll pushed him against the pillows and pulled the covers up to his cover his legs. "You're going to stay here for the day."

"But you need...you're going to need be served. Your food and-"

"The are others to suffice my needs. But there is no one to suffice yours," Gamzee said the last part slowly. "I have a proposition for you, Tavros."

Tavros was silent as he watched Gamzee run the towel across his face, wiping the night's sweat away.

"We will switch places until you are of better health." Gamzee continued to explain when Tavros. "You are the master and I will be the servant. I have to do everything you say."

"Every...thing?" Tavros asked, his voice was still scratchy from the events of last night.

Gamzee took the towel off his forehead, it was warm now, and softly, waiting for some sort of reaction, pressed his lips against Tavros's. The troll was still, eyes wide open and how lips half pursed in a want to meet the gesture.

"You...still like me?" Tavros asked as soon as Gamzee pulled away. The heat of Tavros's fever was hot enough to make his lips warm. "But I'm..."

"You are my master, _Master Nitram_." Gamzee watched Tavros shiver at the name. The faint ghost of a smile played in his lips as Tavros fumbled for words, wondering what his first order should be.

"I...I want soup. Chicken soup." Tavros said after a moment of silence.

"So be it, Master Nitram." Gamzee got up, fetched another cold towel and started for the door. "I will be back within the next two hours."

"For chicken soup?" Tavros raised an eyebrow.

"I will send up Aradia with something to suffice while you wait," The young master gave a nod, "I will make the best chicken soup you will _ever _taste."

"You cook as well?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A cook, a philosopher and a surgeon. I can and will be anything else you may desire." Gamzee shut the door behind him.

When Gamzee was gone, the troll looked down at his thumb and couldn't help but smile at the power gifted to him.

* * *

Gamzee passed Meenah without a word and the sea dweller raised an eyebrow to that. She wanted to call out to him but second guessed that. The purple blood seemed to be in such a hurry to get somewhere.

"'Ey sis, what the hell is Gamzee doin' 'bout walkin' 'round like he got some ship to plunder?" Meenah asked.

"We can never be sure of that man." She responded, not opening her eyes as she tanned in the sun of the patio.

"Fef, ain't you close to the guy?" Meenah turned her attention to the girl in the pool. She came up from the water, splashing Eridan as he came up from underwater.

"Gam-gam is a strange guy," Feferi answered. "He's _always _got something on his mind."

"Gam-gam?" Eridan raised an eyebrow.

Feferi only laughed at the look on his face and pushed him under the water, swimming to the bottom of the cove where they chased each other endlessly.

* * *

Gamzee was heading somewhere. And very angrily as he did so. He dared not touch the blade in his coat pocket until the hour claimed for him to do so. He spotted Horrus and Nepeta just walking out of the makeshift workshop. He slipped in through the backdoor, past Nepeta's gaze as she waved furiously to Equius.

"Equius, must I ask _why _you do certain things." Gamzee didn't hesitate to raise his voice so Equius would jump and give him his full attention.

"What...things? Master Makara." Equius asked.

"I believe I give my worthy time to those who can use a single bit of mind." Gamzee crossed his arms. "Do you play me for a fool now?"

"I play you as a master," A sheen of sweat shined on his forehead now. "Nothing more."

"What do you play Tavros as, then?" Gamzee noted the twitch of his mouth and the sound of the leather of his gloves curling as his closed his hands into fists.

"Your lowblood servant." Equius finally said.

"Do you respect me?"

"I do."

"Then you respect my belongings."

"I do."

"Then why did you defile my belonging?"

Equius's eyes slowly grew wide as the silence accumulated. "I had no idea...he...he gave you looks and..."

"You thought what was fit. But you did not ask for my say, did you?" Gamzee turned his head to the side, watching as the blue blood twitched in his own skin. When Equius shook his head, Gamzee gestured for him to follow him down into one of the cellars. Equius didn't attempt to make any amends, no apologizes nor pleads. Master Makara didn't ask for them.

Equius followed him like a dog, going down the steps and even closing the door. In the middle of the cellar, Gamzee pointed for Equius to stand under the light. Equius felt Gamzee touch his shoulders, feeling certain areas where his muscle was greatest. His hand went through his hair and slid around his shoulder, elbow pinned at his shoulder and a hand gripping at his throat.

"Should I punish you?" Gamzee asked in a low tone.

"It would...be most appropriate, highblood." Equius heard the small sound of a blade and accepted his fate without hesitation. He did something to upset the highblood and he must pay for it, that was the way.

"If your actions were true to what you believed, then the messiahs may have a place for you besides me," Equius felt the cold blade against his throat, "In another life."

Before Equius could respond, Gamzee cut vertical and deep. Blood spilled forth and Equius nearly collapsed from the pain and sudden loss. But Gamzee held him there, feeling the blood flow over his hand and arm, watching the fall onto the floor in large splats. Within moments Equius stopped fidgeting in pain and closed his eyes. Gamzee lay him on the floor and stripped him of his clothing, whispering prayers of the messiahs as he began to skin the troll.

Gamzee felt nothing, the rush of his excitement keeping from any form of disgust or regret. Equius was another slab of meat, another unpainted canvas just waiting to be put to good use.

It would simply take two hours for him to become another master work of art. Not as a wondrous mechanic, but as a meal to work the gears of one's tastebuds.

* * *

Tavros was in bed all day, getting up once or twice for the bathroom. Aradia entered the room a few times to check on him. The first time was for the meal and the next few was just to keep an eye on his temperature.

"Have you seen Master Makara?" Tavros asked his friend.

"He was seen going out, he must have gone to the market in town." She gave him a reassuring smile. "He is an upmost kind master to do such a thing for a servant."

"Gamzee is...very kind." Tavros agreed and smiled. "Is Feferi...kind too?"

"Feferi treats me well. I have money to support what Sollux and I own and not to mention good treats of vacations here and there. Does Gamzee give you any vacation?"

"I-"

Gamzee entered the room at that moment, carrying a large bowl in his hands and a rather small stand up table under his arm. He closed the door with the hell of his clean leather shoe and smiled courteously at the both of them.

"I hope I did not keep so long." Gamzee allowed Aradia to set up the small stand up table on Tavros's lap and place a spoon and a fork on either end of it plastic tray.

"We were having idle chat is all. You were not gone long." Aradia shook her head at the young master. "If you do not mind me asking, what have you made for the sick fellow?"

"What the sick master requested...chicken soup." Gamzee watched as Tavros peered into the bowl. Steam rose with the unmistakable smell of finely cooked food. "I would have loved to cook the meat a while longer, so that it would...fall off itself and melt in the mouth. But alas, the sickness would not allow this."

"It looks...perfect." Tavros beamed at Gamzee and dipped his spoon into the bowl to catch the meal. He used the fork to hack at the pieces of meat, it dripped with fat and of course, melted in his mouth.

"Would you like some, Aradia? It seems I have made extra." Gamzee asked the troll girl.

"I would love some, if granted the permission." She nodded thankfully. "I will serve myself a bowl and share it with the others, if it so pleases you."

"It would please me very much. See to it." Gamzee watched as the girl left and turned his gaze to Tavros. "How is the soup?"

"Really good! Is this really chicken? It seems a lot like..." Tavros couldn't quiet put his tongue on it.

"Horse?" Gamzee suggested.

"I've never eaten horse but...are they really this...muscle-y?" He asked.

"Depends on the breed. The market man told me this horse was a type of labor bred, I tried to tone down the chewing by steaming it through but..." Gamzee trailed off, watching a sliver of a mass of blue veins slip into Tavros's mouth.

"It's perfect, Gamzee. Don't worry!" Tavros nearly drank the whole soup down. "I think it's really helping me too."

"I'm glad." Gamzee reached out to take the smear of soup off the corner of Tavros's mouth. "Is there anything else you require of me, Master Nitram?"

"I...I want you..." Tavros searched for the words, they've been on his mind all day. "To...fill me up."

"I have filled you up." Gamzee raised an eyebrow at Tavros's odd choice of words and gestured toward his food. "Should I request another bowl for you?"

"No, no, no. Not that...fill up." Tavros was turning a dangerous shade of brown, blush filled his cheeks and around the bridge of his nose.

It took Gamzee another moment to get the idea. And for the first time, he fumbled with his own words for a response.


	9. Chapter 9

Act 4

Gamzee played this business as a game and Meenah no better. They were two bulls with locked horns fighting for the last bale of hay. The Condesce was the ring master with Eridan and Feferi the audience. Dualscar had no means in watching his close friend's sister fight for a meager three percent, instead he went off to find Cronus, who was having a sort of "Spring Break" with a few of his friends.

"Three percent and I can protect your fleet far more than I can now." Gamzee crossed one leg over the other, gaze never leaving the snarl that was stitched onto Meenah's face.

"Three percent and this family can god damn well protect herself." She snapped back at him, digging a blade into the table they sat across from.

"We have other things to worry about, Meenah." The Condesce said calmly.

"Protectin' ourselves is somethin' to worry about!" Mennah looked at her sister angrily. "The Ampora's can't go off with themselves, not without Cronus. And that boy is just off drinkin' his life away!"

"Cronus is a special case. He has no will in the war we have and you know this. Do not use him in your argument," Her sister grit her teeth. "If we give Master Makara his three percent, we give him the leisure to compromise for the weapons we have been barred from. Remember the decree against us?"

Meenah went silent, her back against the chair as she tipped it back. She brought two fingers up against her nose and breathed in quietly, a finger idly toying with her bullnose ring. Gamzee sat quietly, watching her think halfheartedly.

_You realize I am correct._Gamzee thought. _But you will not admit your fault._

He then thought of Tavros. His sickness had gotten better but it would not leave until he was taken from this place, never to return. _I must get him home by tonight elsewise the sickness may come back._

_Nepeta is also wondering where her Equius as is Equius's brother._He craned his neck at the thought. _I leave tonight and for the next five years feed these families with their arsenal. I will not have to come back here until their war on the seas is either won or near fault. But never a loss._

"Aye." Mennah finally said. "Let him take the three percent. _But-"_

She leaned forward.

"I want every transaction receipt sent to me. The exact day you buy whatever you intend to feed us with. Ya hear, Makara?" She growled.

"Like rain on glass." Gamzee stood, fixed his collar and shook the both of their hands. "My father will be pleased."

"As will Dualscar." Condesce nodded and allowed Gamzee to take his leave. "We will expect you back in another five years."

"Hopefully to be welcomed with good news," He waved his hand in a farewell. "I wish the best for your voyage."

After that Gamzee requested to have the carriage come around the front. Aradia had packed their bags and allowed Tavros to take the largest of the bags.

"It'll be five years 'till we meet once more." Aradia held her hand out to Tavros. "I wish to see you again, Aazoth."

"Of course," Tavros grinned at her, dodging the hand and grasped her into a hug. "Maybe you can teach me how to make those tarts next time. You know, 'cause Gamzee loves them so much."

"Maybe." The tone of her voice made Tavros's spine itch. When he pulled back, the gaze her eyes was anything but a happy look. "Farewell Tavros. Take care."

"…You too." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, a sign of friendship. She returned the gesture and padded off back into the house.

"Have you said your farewells, Tavros?" Gamzee passed Aradia and gave her a nod of the head.

"I have." Tavros nodded and opened the carriage door for Gamzee to step in.

"We will come back in five years, have no worries." Gamzee stepped in and waited for Tavros to shut the door behind him. They sat on opposite sides of the small carriage. The carriage man up front snapped his whips against the horses and they lurched forward.

Neither of the two gave another look to the sea side estate.

"Sit next to me Tavros." Gamzee said after a while.

Tavros, in one fluid moment, switched over to his side of the carriage. He looked at his master for orders.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"The fever is gone and my stomach doesn't hurt." Tavros said. "I'm just as good as when I came here."

"Your confidence is unwavering. I applaud you." Gamzee raised his hand to rub away a food stain from Tavros's cheek. "Although your table manners may need some work."

There was a short sign of silence before Gamzee let out the slightest bit of a smile Tavros caught and the both of them began to laugh. Gamzee liked the sound, it was something he rarely heard within his own home and elsewhere. The carriageman couldn't hear him nor would she tell anyone if she heard such a thing. She would simply play it off as a trick of the mind. The Makaras never showed any sort of glee in their household.

"I advise you to teach me them, then." Tavros said.

"Is my servant telling his master an order?" Gamzee raised an eyebrow. Tavros dodged his gaze at once, feeling as if he just broke the bridge they only just built.

"I'm still a little sick," Tavros mumbled, "So I'm technically still the master."

"It seems that I have a clever master." Gamzee watched as Tavros's eyes light back up. "I believe I should teach him manners, if he would allow me to."

"Only if you don't alarm the carriageman of course." Tavros turned his nervous gaze to the front of the moving carriage.

"She will not hear us. Only if you learn well, master." Gamzee didn't hesitate to sink his head to Tavros's height. "Will he learn quickly? Or slowly?"

"Depends on the mannerism." Tavros managed to say breathlessly.

"Something to leave you _learning _all the way until we step inside of the house." The sound of Gamzee's voice sent a shiver up Tavros's spine. He felt his belt buckle collapse and watched as Gamzee slide calmly off the seat of the carriage.

His breathing hitched and his bulge twitched. Gamzee left small kisses against his bare skin, from his knees to the area where the fabric held tight against Tavros's thighs. Gamzee gave one look at Tavros and took note of how long he had for this event.

For now, they were on the smooth path. This would only last for a while until they headed straight up the rocky mountain path.

Gamzee got Tavros bare from the waist down in a matter of seconds and left a smooth trail as his tongue rode up the rest of the way. Already excited, Tavros's bulge slide from the slit between his legs. Gamzee held his tongue out, mouth open so his breath reached the excited member. It twitched and nearly snapped in the air.

"The master must learn patience." Gamzee said softly and licked on the underside of the sex. The bulge twisting against his face as he left for a moment. Another pause and the bulge twisted in frustration. Tavros's breath hitched.

Gamzee leaned in again and slowly brought Tavros into his mouth, the bulge doing nearly all the work as it responded to the pleasure. Twisting itself inside Gamzee's mouth, as his tongue toyed with it. He worked his way further down, engulfing as much as he could. It's been so long since Gamzee had the chance to please anyone.

Gamzee had few relations and all kept in secret of his brother and father. All relations were simply for the pleasure of feeling each other. One relation was with Terezi, more of an attempt to piss off Neophyte Redglare. Another was with Feferi, although that only lasted a month; she was far too light with her touches for Gamzee to feel pleasure. The last relation he could recall was with Cronus, which might have explained why the male had left the estate while Gamzee visited. Their breakup did not end well.

Tavros's gasp brought Gamzee back into reality. His hands against his thighs, pushing them apart as Gamzee leaned forward to capture more of him. Tavros was something new to Gamzee, untrained and tasting unlike the rest.

"Gam…ze…" He panted. Gamzee twisted his tongue against the bulge, earning another straggled gasp He gave a small hum and Tavros nearly twisted into the vibrations, toes curling into his shoes and his nails breaking holes into the leather of the carriage.

_Such an untrained master. _Gamzee thought as he felt Tavros tighten. _He can hardly last a few minutes. _

At once Gamzee pulled back and licked the genetic material off his face, wiping at the rest with his tongue. Tavros looked at him with a half annoyed half pleading gaze.

"Why did you-?" Tavros watched as Gamzee sat on the opposite side of the carriage now.

"I said I would leave with you something to learn all the way until the house." Gamzee watched the torment in Tavros's eyes. His bulge twisted, looking for the excitement he was suddenly denied. "I advise you buckle the pants, I believe the carriageman is going to stop for a food."

The carriage began to slow and Tavros let out a series of curses as he tried desperately to fit himself back into his pants with his bulge still out and twisting in annoyance. The pained feeling of denied relief was beginning to grow through his body, as he only realized Gamzee was taking some sort of amusement to his pain.


	10. Chapter 10

To the anon reviewer who said the thing about their mom, bless your soul you wonderful person I've never laughed harder. / short chapter today guys. I'll get to it, just allow me to flex the imagination muscle a little.

* * *

Act 4 (count.)

Gamzee didn't mean to leave Tavros in such a state for so long. He meant to get back to him once they were home and inside familiar territory. But the moment he stepped into the carpeted hall, he heard his father call for him. Gamzee didn't look back to check on Tavros, instead the young master took out a small cloth and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He walked steadily toward his father's quarters and knocked on the door. Kurloz was already inside and opened the door for his brother, smiling as much as he could without his stitches pulling so hard. Gamzee raised his brow and stepped in.

The Grand Highblood was seated in his large, red leather chair. Fingers touching each other so that his hands made a sort of hand tent underneath his chin. His hair was tied back in a large, thick ponytail that splayed behind him and plastered on his face was an expansive smile that only held pride for his son.

_That's a first. _Gamzee thought as he shut the door behind him. "What have you called me for, father?"

"Your success." His voice vibrated through the walls, even in a normal tone.

"I owe it to your teachings." Gamzee kept his hands at his sides, inquiring his father's gaze. There was always something off about those narrowed, purple eyes, ever since his wife had died.

"My most modest child." The Grandhigh Blood watched Kurloz twitched in annoyance but that only widened his smile. "Modest but the one to go above and beyond. I've received word that the blue blood mechanic suddenly disappeared during your stay...tragic."

"The younger Zahhak brother is the more gifted, according to Feferi." He nodded.

"Then I suppose they will be of much trouble when their sea dwelling machines begin to rust." His words made Gamzee stare at his father with curiosity.

"What are you planning, father?" Gamzee watched as Kurloz grin, he almost feared the stitches would pop and there would be another dreadful accident.

"The Peixes and Amporas believe they have stronger control than this family, simply because of their expansive hold over the sea," The Grand Highblood leaned forward, resting his elbows on his table, chin on his hands. "But what does the sea hold that the land cannot? Our lands carry water and fish alike...The sea only carries creatures trolls have no use dealing with."

Kurloz tapped the wall for attention. "The sea holds the gateway to more land."

"Interesting thought, but the land provides for that as well." He nodded to his eldest son. "The sea holds creatures, blood and war and only for the small _mutated _portion of trolls who would gladly breathe in the filthy, polluted waters and call it air."

"Are you suggestion their war is useless?" Gamzee asked.

"I'm suggesting they are expending their resources for a useless reason. They cannot protect their land while they are on the sea." Kurloz and Gamzee both caught on at the same moment.

"You want to take their estate while the Amporas are out on war." Kurloz signed.

"Allow Meenah to become angry and join the war herself. We take care of the Peixes all the while." He nodded.

"How would we get the girl to go out to war?" Gamzee asked.

"Have you heard the lore of Meenah's past?"

"A pirate for the most part of her life before her sister offered her something more promising." Kurloz signed. "Not just money, but the defeat of her enemy."

"Her sister hardly lifted a finger to defeat the pirates her sister swore to kill, in fact she simply paid them to stay off their coast and away from her eyes." Their father spoke slowly. "But from what I've seen, her pay was hardly enough to satisfy them. Not with the deal I presented them with."

"They join the war and the Peixes begin to fight." Gamzee finished. "We take their land and they should live on the seas for the rest of their days."

"We fully control the land and they can do what they will with the sea." The Grand Highblood concluded. "Give this a month before the pirate Peixes joins in. Until then, continue to supply them."

The sons nodded and headed out of the room. "Gamzee, stay here a moment."

"Yes, father?" Kurloz closed the door behind him, leaving Gamzee with the Grand Highblood.

"The blue blood was eaten." He said after a thick moment of silence.

"He was." Gamzee confirmed the fact.

"By whom?"

"...The Peixes servants." Gamzee paused for a moment. "And my own."

"The blue blood was not meant for the Peixes servant, I presume." The Grand Highblood's mouth twitched into a thin line.

"He was not." Gamzee could tell his fate. Once a successor, always a failure.

"What were the conditions?" He asked.

"Defiled my servant. My actions were in line to his crimes." Gamzee said tautly. This argument was familiar to the both of their tongues. "His death has helped you and his actions have brought my servant under my full control. He is a dog."

"And you are the leg he humps?" The question set Gamzee on edge.

"He is different." The young master grit his teeth.

"As was the last one. And the one before. And the _three others before him!_" The Grand Highblood's voice rose and his fists slammed into the oak desk. His face was burning with a purple haze of anger. "_I have told you many times before. We do not abuse our training for the likes of the low._" _  
_

"The blue blood had him on a food crate, legs spread wide like_ a motherfucking whore_!" Gamzee had no chance to seal away his anger. His voice rose and a heated anger rose in his chest.

"_Because you portrayed him as your whore,_" The words nearly made Gamzee reach for the closet object and fling it at his father. "You flaunt him like your _pretty little princess." __  
_

_"_I treat him like a living being." Gamzee ground his teeth together, sharp canines twisting into his tongue. "I give him respect."

"The only respect you give to him is the pathetic thing between his legs." The Grand Highblood sneered at his son, relishing the fight. "I allow you to keep them as pets so you _would learn. _But it seems I've given you nothing but breathing sex dolls to stick your filthy bulge into whenever you like. You're _just like the blue blood." _

_"Do not compare me to that filth_." Gamzee's patience broke and all the anger flooded out into his words, his arm flung out and smacked the vase onto the floor. The sound of glass shattering did nothing but increase the amount of adrenaline flowing through his veins.

The Grand Highblood sat back, relaxing all at once, leaving Gamzee seething with breath through his teeth. He noted the look in his son's gaze, dark shadows clouded his purple eyes, stress making the blood vessels make their presence known.

"Remember where you lie, Gamzee." The Grand Highblood said finally. "The 'filth' are nothing compared to you, as you say yourself. He's nothing more than a toy. Only scratched now. Deal with Tavros like you have dealt with the others before him."

Gamzee clenched his hands into fists. He knew the next words by heart. They were all too familiar to him.

"Fuck them then eat them."

His tongue was nearly bleeding from the grinding his teeth gave him. Once the Grand Highblood shooed him away with a flick of his hand, Gamzee stormed out of the room.

He spotted Kurloz signing to Mituna and Tavros. Kurloz passed him a curious glance and Tavros look onto him like a loyal dog to his owner.

"I'm staying in for the rest of the night. No one disturb me." Gamzee walked out of the area and went into his room, locking the door for good measure.

"Fuck them then eat them," Gamzee mumbled into his pillow. "What a terrible fate father has forced you into, Tavros."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I can't thank you enough for the feedback. It's motivating me to actually finish this fic, I've been thinking of an ending that'll just twist your head inside out 3 but that won't happen for a while, don't worry / on a side note: I have a family member over and I don't think I'll be able to update until after next sunday, please be patient. /

* * *

Act 4 count.

Tavros watched as Gamzee stalked off into his upstairs bedroom and winced as soon as the door slammed shut with such force there must be a new crack in the frame. Mituna was buzzing his tongue nervously and looked at Kurloz, signing off as quickly as his master himself. Tavros could only catch glimpses of what Mituna was saying, after all he'd only been around the mute troll for a few short months.

"Tavros, I would suggest sleeping with Mituna for the night." Kurloz signed slowly, even repeating some signs so Tavros could understand.

"I can sleep on the floor!" Mituna grinned at Tavros, thin black lips curled over his tiny sharp teeth. "Kurloz has lots of pillows. Lots and lots and lots!"

"I will have Mituna sleep with me for the night," Kuroz continued, "Things should clear by the morning. Gamzee often has these fights with our father."

"It sounded pretty bad." Tavros couldn't hear exactly what the two were saying but Kurloz seemed to catch the gist of it and by the way the mute troll attempted to dodge his questions, the argument must have revolved around Tavros.

"As were the ones before." Kurloz nodded and looked at the grand father clock behind them. "It is getting late. We should all sleep."

"Come Tav! Come Tav!" Mituna grabbed his arm and started to pull. Tavros had no choice but to oblige. He stumbled after the two and quietly walked besides them, Mituna still holding onto his arm as they strode through the hall.

Mituna and Kurloz were an odd pair. One couldn't talk and the other had no means to stop talking. It seemed as if Mituna fit the empty part of Kurloz and vise versa. They never seemed to get bored of each other, not even when Kurloz wanted Mituna to hush for a moment and when Mituna desperately wanted Kurloz to answer with more than just the movement of his fingers.

Tavros knew this part of the building, often cleaning the multitude of bedrooms with Mituna. Kurloz stopped at one door and walked inside, leaving it open enough for Mituna to peak his helmeted head through and continue speaking with his master. Kurloz came out, smiling and nodding at the shorter troll and pushed clean sheets into Tavros's hands.

Kurloz signed quickly to Mituna and the helmeted troll relayed the message back to Tavros. "I forgot to clean my sheets in the morning...again. So you can do that and go right to sleep. I'll clean your sheets in the morning! Just to be fair. Right, Kurloz?"

Kurloz nodded.

"Thank you." Tavros took the clean sheets and nodded a good night to the two.

He walked down the rest of the hall and pushed through door that ran steeply down a flight of steps. He walked down and found Mituna's bed quarters not so far away. The thin wooden door creaked open and a musty smell drafted into his nose. Tavros noted the hive bee honey stains on the wall and a few empty jars, Mituna must have gotten his hands on the stuff when the new shipment came in. From what Tavros heard, the honey did terrible things to a psionic's mind, such as Mituna, but since Mituna burned himself out through a permanently damaging accident with the slavery trade Tavros supposed Mituna just wanted to see if the honey would bring back his powers.

By the looks of it, it didn't.

Tavros ripped the soiled sheets from the plain feather bed and left them in a corner. He pulled on the new ones and slipped under the covers, setting his head onto the soft pillow.

The large horned troll slept for a few hours before a sudden bell woke him up.

He gave a yawn and slowly turned to see a bell besides his bed, ringing on and off as a string was pulled. He swiped out his hand and caught the bell, it stopped as soon as he tugged on the string. Tavros realized there was a series of bells that lined Mituna's bed. He looked at the small plaque that was placed under the bell.

_Grand Highblood. _

"This must be a service bell." Tavros thought and started to get out of bed. "Better not get Mituna in trouble."

Tavros quickly slipped into something reasonable and walked out of the basement, up two flights of stairs and in stood in front of the Grand Highblood's door. He knocked once and heard a voice grumble for him to enter. He opened the large oak door and shut it behind him, in the dim light of the room he could see the Grand Highblood staring down his bedroom window as he sat on the edge of his expansive bed, wearing his night jammies which were tight against his hefty body.

"Master Makara, I am extremely sorry. Mituna switched rooms with me this night...I'm afraid I must service you until the morning." Tavros watched the Grand Highblood slowly turn his head toward him, dark purple eyes sparking in the darkness by lightening and thunder outside, rain splattered against the window.

"I was hoping _both _of my sons were not inclined to fuck their own servants," The words stung at Tavros.

"Kurloz would never-"

"I do not speak of Mituna, lowblood. I speak of that green blooded cat _thing _that works in the kitchens..." He shook his head. "It is not of your business, I will speak of this no further."

"So be it. How shall I serve you?" Tavros asked.

"My needs were of just a simple glass of water and a tart to satisfy myself. But since _you _are here, I ask for a deeper request," He gestured for Tavros to step forward. Another thunderbolt cracked in the sky. "Why have you not been satisfying my son?"

"I have cleaned and washed his clothes, I carry his belongings, I answer his req-" Tavros stopped as soon as the Grand Highblood's mouth twitched in annoyance.

"He has not bent you over his bed and fucked you like a mutt? I expected some sort of remark from those sea dwellers of gasping voices in their guest room," The Grand Highblood's eyes ripped away at Tavros's seemingly confident appearance. "Tell me, what is he waiting for?"

"He waits for nothing, Master Makara." Tavors wanted to look strong or feel angered at the least but all he felt was fear.

"Did something happen at the sea dweller's house, Tavros?" The Grand Highblood asked, voice thick with annoyance. "Or do you simply not know how to please him?"

Tavros became silent at the two questions thrown at him. Something did happen at the house and he does not know how to please his own master. The bull horned troll shook his head slightly, trying not to delve into the recent events at the beach side estate.

"Come here."

Tavros walked steadily toward the Grand Highblood and stood as soon as the old master gestured for him to stop.

"On your knees, lowblood." The Grand Highblood watched as Tavros fall to his knees. He received a questioning look. "You were taken apart by some blue blood, yes?"

A numb nod answered him.

"The bottom half of you is torn and useless until those wounds heal, that is what Gamzee is suggesting as an excuse to not use you as his play toy," The Grand Highblood received another nod. "Then your mouth will have to do until you are healed. Is that understood?"

Tavros tried to speak but the Grand Highblood continued.

"You will satisfy Gamzee when he says so, when he looks like he needs it, when he _does _need it and when he _wants _it. You are a servant, Tavros. _Your _desires, wants and all the like do not matter within this house. You have been taken under this roof and you will show gratitude, do you hear?" The Grand Highblood took Tavros's hand and rested it on the band of his night pants. "I will teach you how to service Gamzee. Now pull."

_I want to make Gamzee happy. _Tavros thought as he pulled down the Grand Highblood's pants, just enough to see a large bulge come from between his legs. There were three smaller appendages near the slit of his sex, twisting around snapping at the air. The largest bulge reeked of sex and Tavros felt the Grand Highblood's hand against his head. _Learn. _

Tavros dipped forward and took as much as he could into his mouth, he nearly choked and pulled away as soon as the bulge twisted into his throat but Master Makara's hand held him tight, nails digging into his scalp.

Troll bulge's were slippery with genetic material when stimulated, this created a perfect protective layer against the sharp teeth of the other. Teeth wouldn't snag against any skin, only slip but still, it was not commonly held to use teeth of any sort against the most sensitive part of the other. The Grand Highblood didn't mind teeth but he warned Tavros about not being cautious about them.

Tavros was hardly halfway in taking in the Grand Highblood's thick bulge, finding his eyes were beginning to water as he attempted to take in more. His hands were on the Grand Highblood's thighs, yellow claw like nails digging into the other's skin as he fought the reflex to pull away. The Grand Highblood pet Tavros's hair, giving an occasional grunt as his bulge twisted in deeper down Tavros's throat.

Tavros felt he couldn't take in any more of him and closed his eyes, eyelashes scrunched so close together his tears tangled into them, creating a sparkling mush. The Grand Highblood clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Open your eyes."

Tavros opened them, meeting the Grand Highblood's eyes with a submissive gaze, his mouth stuffed full and his throat nearly choking in reflex at the size of his bulge. Genetic material dribbled down his chin, the three smaller appendages twisted around the largest length, the longest of the three twisting around Tavros's face. Tavros's eyes were half closed again as he worked his jaw to fit the length, his tongue getting to as much as he could and his teeth scraping less against the bulge. The Grand Highblood reclined his head back, hand tangling lightly into the lower blood's hair now. Tavros attempted to take more of the Grand Highblood but couldn't quiet get it, the Grand Highblood looked down at the effort and pushed himself forward and strengthened the hand in Tavros's hair.

He nearly started to choke, and let out a cough. Nails digging into the other's thighs with effort, eyes beginning to drip down with water now, mixing into the genetic material around his mouth now. Tavros let out a squeak of protest but obliged. With a rocking effort the Grand Highblood began to feel himself come to the heat of the moment, his bulge twisted deeper into Tavros's mouth, trying to get as far down as possible. He wanted the heat around him, the tight inside of his throat to swell up against him.

The Grand Highblood could easily kill the troll right now. But he couldn't. That was for Gamzee to toy with.

Tavros could feel the Grand Highblood's breath hitch, it was an odd sound, something not like him. The hand in his hair pressed harder, urging him forward. Tavros only repeated his movements at a faster pace, letting go and taking him back inside his mouth, attempting to use his tongue and occasionally only succeeding in using his teeth by accident.

Then everything happened a little too quickly for Tavros. The length down his throat was releasing genetic material at such a high pace Tavros choked on it. He pulled back at once and felt the rest it splatter against his face. Tavros coughed, breathing in hard and swallowing whatever the Grand Highblood released down his throat. The hefty amount of genetic material dripped down onto the floor and created a puddle on the edge of the Grand Highblood's bed.

"I expect you to have learned something." The Grand Highblood's voice was as bleak as usual. As if the whole experience never happened. "Now, clean this and fetch me new sheets."

Still coughing and dripping with the other's genetic material he went over to the closet and pulled out clean sheets. The Grand Highblood watched as Tavros cleaned his bed and put away the dirty sheets.

"Satisfactory to say the most." The Grand Highblood said. "I expect my son to be less of an annoyance with _you _pleasing him as such, understood?"

"Understood." Tavros said meekly.

The Grand Highblood dismissed him. Tavros rushed down into Mituna's room and shut the door, cleaning himself with the small sink at the side.

"It was for Gamzee. It was for Gamzee." Tavros looked at himself in the mirror. The troll who first stepped into this mansion was dead and gone, replaced by some sex pleasing servant who wanted nothing more but the affection of the troll who fed him with the love he was denied.


	12. Chapter 12

Act 4 count.

When Tavros washed his face and look in the mirror. He didn't seem the least bit disgusted with himself. The master of the house had requested to teach him how to pleasure another and he had no choice but to oblige.

...Right?

Tavros cleaned his face of purple stains and washing his mouth out with water mixed with lemons. After patting down his clean face with a towel he looked in the mirror, the reflection was something that surprised him and nearly made some age old side of him crawl with anger. Tavros had lost weight over these few months, his cheek bones defined and his eyes slightly sunken in.

Why was that? Gamzee always fed him.

_On the occasion. _A voice snapped.

Tavros touched his face, the softness of his bright, healthy skin was nearly gone.

"What happened?" Tavros asked himself. "What...What did I do?"

_You became the whore of the Makaras. _A defiant voice lashed out inside his mind. It was an old voice, one that Tavros used to have. One that...was his.

"No." Tavros shook his head at once. "Gamzee helped me when I needed it. He gave me money and now he gave me revenge from that...blue blood."

_Gamzee has done nothing but- _

"_Shut up_." Tavros said rather loudly, pushing himself away from the mirror. "I'll ask Gamzee to feed me more in the morning. He will do it because he...he likes me. Gamzee likes me and I need him..."

Tavros climbed into Mituna's bed and forced the covers over him, with his back pressed against the bed he stared blankly up at the chipping ceiling, allowing sleep to calm his raging, annoying thoughts.

* * *

"Up, Tavros! Up!" Mituna shook his awake. He opened his eyes and wrapped his hand around Mituna's wrist. The yellow blood stopped and gave him a toothy grin.

"I'm up, Mituna, I'm up." Tavros reassured his friend and swung his legs over the bedside. "It seems early, what time is it?"

"Just an hour before everyone wakes up," Mituna gave a little twitch of his hands, never accustomed to standing still for too long. "Kurloz made me leave the room. Kurloz didn't want his pops to be angry. Kurloz...Kurloz gets into a lot of trouble."

"Kurloz is a good person nonetheless." Tavros said and patted the helmet of his friend. "I'll go service the younger master and see what he needs."

"He'll probably be sleeping..." Mituna shook his head furiously. "No! No! He'll be awake. Gamzee is always awake when he's angry."

"I will attend to him then." Tavros started up the stairs, leaving Mituna to mutter to himself.

_And you're going to get down on your knees and lick him dry? _The voice from last night, the voice he once had started to walk up the steps. Floorboards creaking as he slowed his pace.

_I'm going to serve him. _Tavros argued. _I am not a whore. _

_Not a whore. Their whore. _The voice left. Left him with agitation and confusion.

Again, he shoved the lingering thoughts that brought a heavy bronze blush of anger to his face and walked straight up to Gamzee's room. Pausing to knock on the door.

"Master Makara?" Tavros asked.

There was no answer.

Pouting his lips, Tavros grabbed the door handle and peeked through. He was met with darkness, the only light in the room was the stretch of light coming from behind him. He opened the door and heard a groan from the bed.

"Shut the _fucking _door." Gamzee grumbled. Tavros shut the door behind him and waited for his eyes to adjust the darkness. The thick purple curtains blocking the sunlight from outside.

Tavros saw Gamzee's sheets were thrown onto the floor, books from his shelves were left out across the room and candle sticks were left on the carpet. Gamzee was covered in his largest blanket, the one reserved for winter with splatters of different shades of purple felt. Tavros saw Gamzee's horns stick out from under the blanket.

"Are you ok?" Tavros asked.

"Shut up." Gamzee mumbled, a grumpy edge to his voice. Tavros didn't take it to heart, not with such a comedic scene set in front of him. "Come here."

Tavros moved forward, stumbling over a pillow. He stood at the edge of the bed and waited for more orders.

Slowly but surely, Gamzee got up with the puffy blanket caught on his horn. His eyes were bagged and carried a darker shade of purple, angry red streaks from last night's tantrum carved his face and his lips curled back slightly. Gamzee let out a breath from his lips, brows furrowed and his gaze nothing short of cranky. His long fingers curled into the plush sheet of his blanket.

"Gamzee?" Tavros asked in a tiny voice.

Carefully, Gamzee shifted his legs so his knees carried his weight as he leaned forward. He towered over Tavros for a moment before he reached his hand out, a line of silence followed as he grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him forward so sharply and quickly Tavros gave a squeak in surprise. Tavros fell forward, shoving his leg onto the bed to regain his balance. Gamzee didn't hesitate to grab onto side his hip and yank him forward, getting him onto his back and in the middle of the bed.

Tavros has his hands in front of him, knees curled up as if to protect himself. Gamzee only looked down at him and let out another annoyed breath of air. He grumbled something inaudible before shoving the blanket over both his horns and lifting his arms to raise the blanket, he created a shadow over his servant and flew down.

Tavros squeezed his eyes shut as Gamzee came down on top of him and opened them as soon as he felt the blanket hook around his horns and felt Gamzee's arm sling across his chest.

"Gamzee, are you ok?" Tavors asked, craning his head a little. His horns held him into place but Gamzee didn't mind.

"Tired." Gamzee answered with a scratchy voice and nuzzled his nose against Tavros's cheek. "You're soft."

"Uh...Thanks, Gamzee." Tavros gave a cheeky smile at the comment and touched his fingers around Gamzee's wrist. Gamzee quietly took Tavros's fingers into his own and moved Tavros's arm against his neck, Tavros moving the limb so it bent and touched Gamzee's shoulder.

"Now, shut up." Gamzee took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Don't you have work? Or business to attend to? Or-" Gamzee removed his fingers from Tavros's hand and pressed two of them against Tavros's lips.

"I don't have anything unless I want something to do." Gamzee said low voice.

"Ok..." Tavros complied without much force.

"Rest, Tavros. You had a hard night," Gamzee moved his hand to touch Tavros's jaw, rubbing small circles. "I heard you with my father."

Tavros forze, trying to speak but only getting small spurts of air out. Gamzee only shushed him with soothing noises and pressed his lips to his cheek.

"I thank you for your attempt to find ways to please me," Gamzee said softly, falling asleep as he spoke. "But you only need to ask me, there is no need to practice before."

"I'm sorry." Tavros said at once.

"_Shhh._" Gamzee whispered harshly, his breathing becoming soft. "There is nothing wrong with that."

Tavros curled his fingers into Gamzee's free hand and Gamzee welcomed him, his lips softly pressed against his cheek as Gamzee began to fall back asleep. Tavros curled into him as much as he could, finding comfort in Gamzee's warmth. Gamzee welcomed him openly, curling his fingers into the hem of his servan'ts shirt, enjoying the beg for attention.

_A Makara whore. _The voice in Tavros's head whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeahh back from vacation!

* * *

Act 4 count.

Tavros was stuck lying flat on his back while Gamzee curled his long body around him. A long arm was thrown across his chest, nails curling into the hem of his work shirt, a leg throw around his own and a breath against his neck. Tavros took comfort in this, allowing the vicious thoughts to melt into the warmth Gamzee was giving him.

It wasn't until a few hours later Gamzee woke up with fresh mind and clear face. He gave a yawn, showing his servant sharp canines and equally sharp teeth that fell into the darker parts of his mouth. Tavros lifted his arm and wiped his sleeve across Gamzee's lips, taking the bit of drool from his face.

"Feel better?" Tavros asked.

"Much." Gamzee gave a nod and stretched out his long limbs. "How are you?"

"Ready to get you anything." Tavros flashed a smile.

"Nothing today, Tavros. Only recuperation and relaxation." The youngest Makara Master kicked off the sheets and sat on the edge of his bed, eyes squeezed shut to adjust to the sudden change of position. "Go shower."

"Yes, Master Makara." Tavros got up at once and looked over to see Gamzee staring at him with a hard gaze. He stopped mid-way across the room. "Am I doing something wrong, Gamzee?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" Tavors gave a nod. "What did we have for dinner?"

"...Of course. We had the best meal." He answered. "And-"

"And what?" Gamzee was searching for something that died inside Tavros. Something that created the main reason for him wanting Tavros in the first place.

"I felt full. I felt fully fed." Tavros squeezed his eyes shut as an undesirable feeling thundered through him. His voice came out sharper, with more emotion. "You _never _feed me good."

Gamzee put on the slightest bit of a smile, enough for Tavros to catch it and feed the feeling that he thought died weeks ago.

"Why don't you care for me? I do everything for you! I wash your clothes, I clean the sheets, I take your food and...You just feed me the scraps off your _fucking plate!_" Tavros shouted his last words, rage eating away at his obedient state of mind. "I still haven't the slightest clue _why _you brought me in here and put me in this..._thing!_" _  
_

In the heat of the moment Tavros ripped the collar off of his throat, the leather hit the floor without a sound but it sent a shockwave of panic through the younger troll. His eyes grew wide and he looked fearfully at the troll sitting at the edge of the bed, face blank without showing any sort of emotion.

"...Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak out. I-"

"Emotion is one such thing I can hardly touch." Gamzee said at once, getting up from his seat. He brushed the wrinkles from his night shirt and stood at full height. "That's why I brought you here."

"This isn't about your-"

"I treat you like a pet. Like my father did. You learn from your superiors," Gamzee continued, "I learned to fuck them into the sheets until they broke and refused to speak unless spoken to. I was taught to fuck them into submission."

"Your father..." Tavros trailed, biting his lip at once.

"I know it's wrong. It leaves a horrible feeling." The youngest Makara shook his head. He was dead and numb to the memories of the eldest Makara on top of him. "I didn't want to leave that horrible feeling on someone."

"There were others before me." His servant didn't know what to register, what to forfeit for his anger or what to take in to rid his anger. Should he sympathize? Should he force up Gamzee's emotions, make him a crying mess and abuse that position to take his leave?

"I'm not clean, Tavros. And I've tried to rid myself of him by bedding my servants. Ones I chose, either the ones my brother employed or my father. Even in the sea troll's household I found something to fuck and forget myself inside of them." He gave a nod.

"I'm not your fuck toy." Tavros tried to stand his ground. Get out of this house before the house killed him.

"I don't want you to be." Gamzee said quietly. It was a tone of voice Tavros thought he'd never hear, something tiny, fragile, and scared. "I brought you to this house because you used to say no. You used to reject my advances. Advances I can't help."

Tavros was silent.

"You keep me in check, Tavros."

The bull horned troll couldn't help himself. He couldn't just leave Gamzee now. Not when he just entrusted him with one of his deepest secrets, spilled out his emotions Tavros once thought were dried up and in ashes. Tavros was brisk when he moved, ignoring the snarling voice that warned him, warned him that this would only lead to further abuse, that this would only allow Gamzee to treat him the same, he came just under Gamzee's nose.

He set his arms around Gamzee's back, hugging his chest. Tavros had his face buried in the crook of Gamzee's neck, watching as his own fingers dug into Gamzee's night shirt. Tavros pursed his lips, debating his next move to comfort the young master. Gamzee fit himself around his servant, lengthy arms going around his neck and hanging against his back. A shiver shot up Gamzee's spine, he felt Tavros kiss softly at his neck, climbing higher.

Gamzee bent his head down and meet Tavros's affection. The servant gave him a feeling he was denied for years, something that left him feeling comforted and safe for once. The feeling was left Gamzee as soon as Tavros pulled away, the youngest Makara wanted nothing more to go back to it.

Tavros made him forget himself.

"Gamzee, I can make you better." Tavros said firmly. "Just treat me good, ok?"

Gamzee was lost. His whole body was burning but his face showed nothing of the chaos that was ravaging his mind right now. Gamzee picked his hand up, one arm still around Tavros, and traced a finger across the protruding cheek bone of Tavros's face. He gave a silent nod, a nod that set hope in Tavros's chest. The finger swept around to touch his hair line, fingers spreading across the side of his face and a palm calmly resting against his sunken cheek. Gamzee leaned down to kiss Tavros again, finding the warmth and emotion he so much desired.

"I'm sorry, Tavros." Gamzee said quietly as he pulled away. "Don't wear the collar anymore."

Tavros gave a nod. "I'm sorry your father did this."

"He's nothing but a business associate now." Gamzee shook his head. "I refuse to let him take care of me any more."

"...I'll take care of you then." Tavros said firmly.

"As I will to you." Gamzee could say he was _almost _in love with his servant.

If only the rules of his game didn't allow such silly things.


	14. Chapter 14

School started so I'm going to try to make these chapters come out weekly or every two weeks, just to spread out the work.

* * *

Act 5

It's been three weeks of pure bliss for Tavros. He soared up beyond his normal weight, packing muscle with the work he was given. Never once did he miss a meal, or a chore for that matter. Gamzee was there to care for him just as Tavros cared for Gamzee. When Tavros cleaned Gamzee's bedsheets, Gamzee shaved Tavros clean. It worked in a healthy cycle, both of them enjoying the peace that came between them.

_It just took a talk. _Tavros thought happily, wiping the sweat off his brow he threw in the towel and spotted Mituna making his way into the mansion.

"Mituna!" He called to his friend. The buzzing troll turned his head, thick hair covered his face but a smile on his lips gave Tavros a friendly vibe. He set the rake against the side of the house and walked over to him. "You have any idea what's for dinner? I heard the Grand Highblood was inviting a few friends over."

"Grand Highblood...dinner..." Mituna tapped his bottom lip. "Yes, yes! Dinner!"

Mituna's face fell so fast Tavros almost thought he was about to cry.

"Don't go to dinner." Tavros said quietly. "Because Gamzee likes you. Don't go."

"What do you mean, Mituna?" Tavros noticed a trend with the small troll. As soon as someone mentioned dinner, he would dissapear for the rest of the night and warn Tavros not to go to dinner. Tavros went regardless, since Gamzee demanded it. The food was delicious, especially the main courses and Tavros often thought Mituna was just jealous. But Tavros soon realized all the working servants refused to eat any of the food they cooked, the cooks only made enough food for the Makaras the their guests, no one else.

"Bad for the heart." Mituna dug a finger into Tavros's chest. "Bad for the mind."

"It's a little bit too lathered in butter but I can lay off it!" Tavros tried a smile, a chuckle and a joke even but the yellow-blood refused to let up. "Come on Mituna, can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"And none of that bad for the whatever stuff!" Tavros added. "You know I'm not good at riddles."

"You'll get mad. Gamzee will notice. Gamzee will get mad..." Mituna shivered. "Then I'll get eaten."

"Gamzee won't hurt you." Tavros reassured him. "...And I most certainly won't get mad. Have I ever gotten mad at you, Mituna?"

Mituna shook his head but continued to mumble under his breath. "You will, you will, you will."

Before Tavros could press the boy for an answer the dinner bell rang and he rushed inside, not passing another look at Tavros. Giving an annoyed breath of air, Tavros wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked into the mansion. The servants were rushing back and forth as he neared the dinner room, he spotted the eldest Makara brother and his father sitting and chatting with some nameless royal bloods. A blue-blood passed him and stopped short.

"The young master is looking for you upstairs." He said before rushing down the hall again.

"I'm all sweaty, can't he wait?" Tavros complained before walking up the stairs, slipping past the dining room. He made his way for Gamzee's bedroom and knocked on the door. When he heard a mumbled reply, Tavros opened the door and slipped in.

Gamzee was standing in front of his mirror, fixing the belt on his black dress pants. His cotton fit white shirt was opened and unbuttoned, his tie hanging off his shoulders and swinging this way and that every time Gamzee moved. Tavros met his master's gaze in the reflection of the mirror, he watched as a smile emerged on Gamzee's face.

"You're sweaty."

"I was working in the yard...like you asked."

"Of course." Gamzee turned, fingers leaving his belt. Gamzee was lithe and thin underneath his stature of formal clothing, Tavros could see the shape of his ribs move underneath his skin as he walked toward Tavros. "I'd rather you not join us for dinner today."

Tavros raised a brow. "Why not? I can clean myself in a few minutes if that's the problem."

"A friend of the...Pyropes have stopped by for dinner this evening. I'd rather not have you so close to such people," Gamzee shook his head, refusing to see the gaze of fear in Tavros's eyes. Now that they had established a suitable relationship, Gamzee simply hated any sort of fear that came over his lover. "You may stay with the other servants. I can call for Aradia and Sollux to take you for the night out."

"That's fine. I heard they were having some relationship issues. I'd rather not meddle with that." Tavros quickly rejected his offer. "I can wait in my room until the night is done."

"You cannot leave the room if that is your choice." Gamzee raised a brow. "You may get bored."

"You have hundreds of books. I'll keep myself occupied." Tavros said firmly. "I may even treat myself to a longer bath."

"I believe I will take it upon myself to keep you occupied." The young Makara master slid the tie off of his shoulders, leisurely leaving it on the floor.

"You're requested to have dinner in five." Tavros warned but not backing away as Gamzee tucked a finger under his chin and lifted his face to meet his gaze. The shadow of Gamzee's mass of thick black hair left Tavros in darkness. When Gamzee bowed his head to reach his servant, hesitantly placing his mouth over his and ignoring the growing, furious hunger in his stomach. Tavors answered the affection with his hand against the shoulder soft, just-ironed shirt and a rough touch of his tongue against teeth.

"You'll be left here for longer a few hours, Tavros." Gamzee pulled away gently, nose brushing against nose as he spoke. "I'll leave you with anticipation. You've been far too peaceful."

Tavros watched the familiar switch of Gamzee's gaze. It was on basic instinct of the Makaras, maybe the rumors of madness and insanity were true. Gamzee couldn't help make Tavros squirm under his touch, wanting but terrified of what the young Makara master has in store. In a swift move, Gamzee had Tavros on his back, stretched out on the bed.

"I haven't bathed!" Tavros protested, seeing Gamzee clamber onto the bed, hands on either side of his body. "And these sheets were just cleaned."

"They'll stay dirty if I say so." Gamzee narrowed his gaze, he leaned down close to his servant. Tavros arched his head back as he felt his hair being pulled back, fingers nails pricking at his scalp as Gamzee kissed softly at his cheek, jaw and right down to the flesh where jaw met neck. Tavros felt Gamzee slide his fingers past the buttons of his work overalls, none too careful to get under his thick woolen work shirt. Tavros's breath hitched, watching Gamzee make his way further down.

Tavros felt his cold breath against his stomach. "I'll make you _beg_ for time to pass,Tavros."

These past three weeks, Tavros had grown used to Gamzee's random acts of attention. A few times he's requested to bathe, other times he's been requested to lay flat on the bed, and on very few occasions he's been requested to return the favor. But these were all taken slowly, allowing Tavros to react as best he could.

But now Gamzee didn't seem to care. He was making Tavros into a sweating, flustered mess simply left to watch as Gamzee kissed him further down, bite hard to earn surprised gasps and to have nails dig into his skin.

"_Dinner." _Tavros breathed. "You have-_dinner_."

Gamzee only hummed, sinking lower and dragging down the overalls far past his waist. Tavros felt his cold fingers touch and tease at the curve of his hip bones, taking an excruciatingly long time to break free of his briefs from his hips. Gamzee watched Tavros sqirm, enjoying the small movements he made in his impatience. Tavros picked his head up slightly and stared, angry and flustered.

"They can wait a few moments without food." Gamzee left small kisses on the lower parts of his abdomen, reaching the bottom of the line of hair that ran from his chest to his lower areas. "Although I can't say the same for myself."

The words gave Tavros cheeks that burned a heavy blush, his lips parted to say something in retort but his tongue for form no words. Gamzee had the slightest bit of a smile on his face as he continued lower, using his tongue to tease at the bulge that was beginning to peak out. His sex slipped out from the slit and searched for the source of affection, Gamzee met Tavros's low gaze and parted his jaws, allowing the bulge to snake its way down his throat. Tavros nearly shouted at the feeling, his body beginning to intensify every touch and feel.

Gamzee felt a hand come grab a tuft his hair, recklessly bumping into his horns and making him twist his head against the shock of pain. Tavros's bluge protested and drove as far as Gamzee would allow, writhing at the touch of his tongue. Gamzee's face was successfully splattered in Tavros's genetic material, brown substance coating his lips and dribbled under his jaw as he pulled away. Tavros's length twisting at the sudden deprivation. It found Gamzee's cheek, twisting and sliding upwards as Gamzee lowered his head to reach at the nook below.

"_Gam_-" Tavros gasped, panting out the rest of his name in broke syllables. Gamzee teased at the entrance softly, feeling the weight of Tavros's length twist into his hair and leave a sticky trail of his essence. Gamzee spread Tavros's legs, slowly driving his tongue in past the entrance. Tavros arched at the slow moving intrusion, feeling Gamzee's skilled tongue twist inside of him. Tavros could see Gamzee's half lidded gaze, working his way in pleasuring his servant by twisting his head slightly as Tavros made an attempt to create a better position.

"_Ah...__Gamzee..." _

Tavros's nails dug against his scalp, bulge twisting at the side of his face and his mouth slathered in his essence. Gamzee's mouth with slowly being filled with the genetic material, swallowing when it dared to overflow from his mouth and continuing until Tavros could hardly keep himself from raising his voice. Legs were bent and spread, toes curling and fingers leaving marks in his skin, Gamzee moved his lower jaw to allow his tongue more coverage. Gamzee took a hand off of Tavros's thigh and allowed himself to push a finger alongside his tongue.

He watched Tavros as much as he could, watching the thin sheet of sweat coat his servant body, his stomach rise and fall with every gasping breath he took and the way his eyes were nearly closed at the pleasure, a bit of saliva running down from his lips as he attempted to restrain himself but failed with every push of Gamzee's tongue.

"_I_ _cant...I need to..." _Tavros fought for a single sentence, panting heavily as he felt Gamzee work at him.

_Then do it. _Gamzee thought, picking up the pace with his fingers, tasting every drop that fell from Tavros.

With a final few moments of pure bliss and work Tavros shouted in release. Bulge twisting and nook releasing itself onto Gamzee's face, the young master pulled away. Tavros lay panting, mind in a whirl of euphoria as he fought to gather his thoughts back. Gamzee stood from where he was kneeling, face covered in Tavros's essence, from his nose to his chin it dripped heavily onto the ground. His hair was thick with it on one side and half his face slick with the genetic material.

"Oh no..." Tavros mumbled low, his eyes dropped low. "Your face is all dirty..."

Gamzee only licked at what his tongue could reach, unbuttoning his shirt to get the dirty garment off. "Do not worry, Tavros."

"I have to, Gamzee. I'm your servant." When Tavros got exhausted, he started to mumble mindlessly until he fell asleep. "Let me clean you."

"I think you already have." Gamzee slipped into a satin purple shirt, matching his white tie and black waistcoat. "Be gentle and wait for me, Tavros. I am not yet through with you."

"I don't think I can stay awake." Tavros turned his head toward Gamzee, closing his legs, not yet noticing the mess he left at the edge of the bed.

Gamzee strode over to his servant and brush the hair away from his face, pushing back the mohawk. Gamzee leaned down to kiss Tavros fully on the lips, being sure to be tender to the abused skin.

"Then sleep, my dear Tavros. I will need you well rested for later." Gamzee watched as Tavros gave a small nod and let his head droop, falling asleep. Gamzee smiled at the tender sight and got up, making his way into the bathroom he washed the material off his face.

Once clean and ready he walked out the door he found his brother just passing his room.

"You don't suppose they heard me, do you?" He asked his brother.

"Heard what?" Kurloz answered him without a confused gaze.

"Nothing, dear brother." Gamzee shook his head. "Let us entertain the guests."

"Rather they entertain us." Kurloz gave him a low, dark smile. "Teal bloods eating teal blood meat. Can't wait for the reviews."

"You're beginning to sound more and more like father every day." Gamzee returned the grim look. "But I will not deny, it certainly will be the biggest joke the night."


End file.
